The Iron Bubblegum
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Following Up the Incident of the Fire Kingdom, Bonnibel and Finn find themselves on the road filled with obstacles and try to overcome each and every one. Little that she knew that one of those obstacles is the closest person to her heart and how would she react to that. Direct Sequel of the 'The Iron Princess' and 'The Inferno'. All Characters belong to their respective places.
1. Building Bridges

It was another sunny morning in the land of Ooo, the sun shines brightly, and its rays usually wake people up as it hits their eyes. It was saying that people should start their day.

Finn the human was no exception. He was awoken but the sun's rays beaming down on him as if it wanted him to burn. He immediately stood up and found himself in the middle of a burning inferno, he gasped in panic before realizing were he is.

He was in Flame Princess' house by the woods more specifically on her bedroom. He felt a rough shuffle beside him, he felt Flame Princess shifted to one side so her back was facing him, clutching the blanket to herself, covering her nude body.

He sighed and looking at the window beside him. The skies were blue and forest critters do their usual business. It was indeed a peaceful atmosphere, Flame Princess could never picked again another Beautiful place like this.

_If only Peebles could pick a place like this..." _Then like a ton of bricks falling through him, he realized the most important part of his life: Bonnibel.

"OH CRAP!" he said as he hurriedly grabbed his scattered clothes on the floor before rushing out of the door, but Flame Princess stopped him.

"Finn?" she said sleepy.

"Hey listen I have go back okay, Bonnibel is looking for me and she might got suspicious." He said as he approached her, giving no room for plea and arguement. Guilt and conscience has return and began burning up his heart.

Flame Princess sighed softly and looked down, wishing he could stay a little longer. "Okay, see you around then." She said in a sad tone.

"Take Care alright? And smile morning has just began." He said cheerfully as he gave kiss on her gem on her forehead.

"Okay... go already" Finally she smiled and waved him goodbye.

The human rushed of the door, once he was gone Flame Princess stood up from her bed and began stretching out. Her breasts were swaying from side to side. After that she sat back down again with her legs apart now feeling aroused. Biting her lip she ran a hand on her hairy sex, the middle finger rubbing her clit. She moaned in delight, as she picked up the pace. Her mind went blank and could only think of one person who made her do this.

"Ohhh Finn!" she moaned as she felt her orgasm hit her. Her body shuddered as pleasure took hold of her. She was glowing as her body began to heat up. If Finn should have stayed a little longer, she will be once again pounded by his sheer force and she would scream again as if she was in Glob world. But alas he didn't but that's okay for her, it's okay for to be this way, she doesn't want to own Finn completely, only just to satisfy a need.

As she recovered from her self deed, she stood up again and grabbed the towel and spare clothes on her drawer before heading towards the bathroom. Later on she would go back to Fire Kingdom deal with the damage by her dad done and talk to him. Time to start the day indeed.

* * *

Bonnibel woke up at the sound of an alarm clock, groaning hard she slammed her hand on top of it to silence the beeping clock. Then she felt a rough surface, she opened her eyes and saw a note.

"Finn, someone's left a..." she trailed off as she found her self alone in her bed. She stood up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. When she now sees clearly, she looked once more one the nightstand beside her bed. The note was still there so she read it.

"Well no one could blame him, Jake's been away again with Lady so no one's on the tree fort. It's a shame that we can't share _breakfast _today." She smirks remembering how every time they slept together, they always share breakfast and they enjoyed it, a very different kind of breakfast.

As of cue, Peppermint Butler came in pushing a cart carrying her breakfast. It was meant for two people, so he felt embarrassed when he only saw Bonnibel and Finn was absent.

"Good morning Princess, where is Mr. Finn?"

"Oh..." she picked up the note and brandished it in front of her butler, "He went home early today to take care of things."

"If only I knew, guess I put too much meatloaf here, thinking that he likes it."

"Nah, its okay I deal with it. Beside I never ate dinner last night so, right now I'm a monster!" she said in a jokingly deep growling tone. The butler just chuckled and began make his leave.

"Enjoy your breakfast Princess, and oh by the way, the kingdom paper works were at a stack and many kingdoms' difficulties needs to be attended urgently."

"You don't have to remind me Pepbut!" she said sarcastically.

"Yes Princess..."

"Though do me a favor, if these people need what they wanted urgently, tell them to get in line because, life a princess is really never that easy."

Peppermint Butler smiled, "As you wish..." he closed the door, leaving Bonnibel who happily ravage the breakfast buffet in front of her.

Much later, Bonnibel proceed to her lab. she found Finn already in there looking at the device.

"Good Morning, you're up early." She said as she approached him with arms ready to wrap around him.

"Yeah, I was the house is a mess I tell you Jake left it messy intentionally." He said as he welcome her hug.

"I can imagine that." She laughed then turned to Beemo. "So what's the diagnostics?"

Beemo sighed before beginning his/her report "Princess, it turns out the device is a fake. It is a replica."

"Okay, but how it can still absorb energy like the original?" Bonnibel tapped her chin with her fingers. Finn just stood silent, listening.

Beemo showed a holographic diagram of the device, as well as his/her findings. "30% of the properties of the element is original. It can still absorb, albeit only few enough to power at least a battery. A battery of the vehicle."

"I see. What about the 70%?"

"It is made of variety of materials, metal, junk, etc. However the outer casing of the element is covered with this substance." Beemo showed the substance in a sealed container it was glowing green. "Princess I recommend you step back, the substance is radioactive."

"Uhh, Finn to that thing seem familiar to you?" Bonnibel asked Finn while pointing at it.

"Yeah, I saw that before. From one of those goo monsters that came after us. Where James have sacrifices himself." He closed his eyes at the memory of James who sacrifice himself in order for them to escape that day. Weeks ago, him, Jake, Bonnibel and James went on an expedition to explore the Desert of Wonders. Bonnibel planned to expand here since it wasn't claimed by other kingdoms. She planned all of the events transpired that day, even the failure of their vehicle, and then James' sacrifice, just to be cloned a new one. He wondered what happen to the original James. He shook himself at the thought as he pondered at the device right now.

Then he opened his eyes in realization. "Wait are you saying that the device came from that place." He was hoping for her to say no.

"Maybe, Beemo have you scanned the desert of wonders?"

"Yes Princess, it is confirm that the substance came from that area, particularly the hole in which you descended weeks ago. I seen traces that other life forms came to the hole days after you left it. I also detected several unidentified life signals that came out of the hole, just hours after you escaped.

"Wait, something got out after we escape?"

"Yes Finn... I can trace their tracks from the hole; they seem to be wondering around the desert of wonders."

"Well it seems we don't want them wandering around, people might got hurt." Finn said.

"Indeed, also to find out who might be our mystery guy who got this stuff."

"When do we leave?"

Then suddenly Marceline, landed on the platform. She was wearing the Phantom Nightingale. "Hey Bonnie, what's up?"

"The usual, more problems to solve." The candy princess just shrugged.

"Sounds like you indeed." The Vampire said sarcastically. Earning a glare from Bonnibel and Finn; noticing their serious aura, she dropped the act. "Guess you need a hand?" she said.

"The more the better." Finn said.

"Just don't do anything stupid Marceline." Bonnibel said as she stepped inside the Mk VII. Finn went inside in own suit. Marceline eyed him.

"Wow, nice Finny... you got your own suit." she said.

"Thanks." He said as he followed Bonnibel at the platform.

"Beemo, tell Peppermint Butler I got a little errand to do afterwards a will focus on the paperwork." Bonnibel said.

"You got it princess, I will monitor your every step. These Ooze monsters are clearly a threat to Ooo."

The three blasted out of the platform quickly headed to the desert of wonders. Determine to stop the Ooze monsters from spreading in Ooo and to find out who was been there to build the Elixir device.

* * *

Flame Princess walked the halls of the Fire Kingdom, engineers and interior designers were reconstructing the damages done by Flame King's coup. Windows were replaced, and the vases and artefacts were restored. The castle staff greeted her with outmost respect as she passes by, she gave them the smile as any ruler would.

Her subjects smiled at her, they were happy. Flame Princess was first ruler of the kingdom that showed kindness. And they liked it. Flame Princess didn't just imply honesty in the kingdom, she also implied good moral values to be taught. Everything she learned from Finn, she passed it to her subjects, making her kingdom welcome to any citizens of Ooo.

Finally she reached a secured area of the castle, the detention block. A squad of elite loyalist palace guards stand in attention at the doorway. They saluted as Flame Princess walked passed them. They opened the three consecutive doors of the hallway revealing another huge door. This time she opened it personally and step inside, the guards closing it behind her.

"Why did you come here? Are you here to mock me and my misery." Flame King suddenly bellowed out. At the center of the room, Flame King was trapped once more on the lamp this time the glass was surrounded with metallic bars and a thin layer of granite. Flame Princess just sighed and took a deep breath.

"No, I would never do such a thing to you. You don't deserve mockery, you deserve that lamp though." She said simply as she grabbed a chair and sat in front of her imprisoned father.

"So what do you want then?"

"I'm asking where do you got the Elixir."

"Oh, yeah... that..." he trailed as if he was remembering something. Flame Princess leaned in closely.

"Well?"

"I got it from a guy named Ricardio after he bust me out. He is disgusting by the way, he is a heart guy. I mean literally his body shaped of a heart, if you know what I mean. Anyway, he said that device will help me seize the throne back from you. He also said something about getting a revenge on a certain princess..."

"Who?" Flame Princess raised an eyebrow, she didn't know this Ricardio guy but she will ask Bonnibel about this maybe she might know.

"I didn't catch a name, I'm sorry. But I heard him mutter about capturing her heart or something like that. That's all I know..." he said as he looked at her daughter.

"Okay, thank you for that information." She turned to leave.

"Okay, my daughter. Why DID you really come here?"

"For that information." She replied quickly, Flame King knew her daughter was hiding something else.

"Isn't that honesty is your law? Why you break it now?" Flame King smirks smugly.

Taking back to her seat, she let out a deep breath. "I'm lifting your death penalty. You don't deserve that."

"Oh, why is that?" he raised an eyebrow.

He accepted his fate, throughout Fire Kingdom history, rulers often dethrone each other. The victor usually kills his predecessor by execution or much worst. Again Flame Princess is the first ruler who spared the predeceasing ruler who happens to be her father.

"Because you're my father, I can't kill my own father." She looked down taking a deep breath.

Flame King was surprise at her words. Despite all the things he done, send her to the wilderness to die as a baby, imprisoned her in the lamp he was now, and still letting him live. He didn't deserve to live after all he'd done. He didn't deserve to be called dad, for he neglected her childhood life.

Yet Flame Princess still spared him. After all of the chaos he did, the lives were lost due to his evil reign. She didn't let those who perish by her dad's hand go in vein. She honoured them, by forgiving his father. At that Flame King went to his knees, with trembling lips. He was forcing himself on not to cry.

"You're my dad, evil or not. That will never change, best I can do is forgive." She said as she lifted her hand to eyes as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. This was the first time they talk to each other since she became ruler and after the coup.

"But..." she continued, "Don't get me wrong, you're still spending a long time in that lamp. At least you deserve that for being a bad parent." She no longer mentioned of all the things he'd done in his reign because none of it matters anymore. The only thing matter for her is that a long destroyed bridge between her and his father is finally beginning to be rebuilt once more.

Flame King nodded, "I understand..." he said as failed to stop a small tear escaped his own eye. She had no idea how dearly her father wanted to hug her right now.

She turned to leave him but before she opened the door, she turned to him and smiled. "Dad." She said softly before going out of the door and closing it behind her. She still has many things to do as a ruler of the Fire Kingdom.

Flame King finally let out his tears as he sat down. Now the guilt is beginning to wash him like a tsunami. He felt that the world was dropping on him. He stayed sobbing for another five minutes before regaining his composure. He smiled genuinely, despite all the things he'd done, Flame Princess forgive him. At least she still has respect for him to called 'father' even he didn't act like one.

Flame King finally got contended in that idea. He may be spending a long time in that lamp, at least he knew her daughter doesn't hold anymore grudges towards him. That's enough for him. One day when he is set free, he will show her what it is like to have a real dad.

* * *

The vast oceans of east of Ooo, eerie calm atmosphere was shattered as six large ships sailed towards an unknown destination. It was night and the moon shone brightly at the sea, creating beautiful silhouettes. The ships are colored yellow making their hull reflect very visibly for at least a mile away.

But they are not noticed by anything or anyone. The fleet was alone in an open sea. Ooo was miles away. A 360 degree view of oceanic horizon is obviously seen even at night time. Finally, after five hours of sailing, the fleet stopped.

Five ships surrounded a much larger ship. They are all armed to the teeth with cannons and guns, it has a similar design of warships dating back before the Great Mushroom War. Five cruisers are escorting the large Battleship at the center of the fleet. Overall, they were Formidable, deadly, and advance at least on Ooo's standards of weaponry.

"You're Earlness, we have reached our destination." The navigator of the Battleship said to his leader.

"Hmmm, I suppose so." The figure replied to his subordinate. Then he turned towards his companion. "Are you sure this will work Ricardio?"

Ricardio stepped in "Of course Earl of Lemongrab. Trust me the seed will work, all it needs is just water, and we are sitting right now at large ocean of water. The beings on the seeds have been programmed to destroy our common enemy. A _certain princess_." he said in very dramatic way that made Earl flinch in disgust.

"Yes, that is acceptable. Prepare to fire!" he ordered.

The coordinator gave the firing coordinates to the gunner. The gunner then rotated main turrents starboard. All four main turrents rotated at the direction intended, every turrent has three huge cannons on it. all pointing in a 45 degree angle. Once they all set, eerie silence settled it until...

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The roar of the cannons of the Battleship roared throughout the silent night. One by one the cannons fired their load into the distant horizon. Lemongrab and Ricardio looked at the scene through their binoculars. At the distance they saw the shells carrying the seeds splashed into the ocean with towering water splashing over it.

The cannon shells carries a huge seed mutated by Ricardio with a serum based on the Zanoites he formulated where he used on Finn and Jake to poison them years ago. He found out that the parasite is good at incubating and fertilizing lemon seeds. As the seeds made contact with water, the outer casing broke apart as the insides began to spread underneath the sea. Then later on it became an incubation chamber for breeding lemon beings, very large lemon beings.

"Patience Lemongrab, soon you will get your revenge on Princess Bubblegum for disobeying you and taking that Lemonhope from you."

"My patience is getting thin, for her." Lemongrab said, as he paced back and forth. The floor trembles a little as he walked. Thanks to his huge body.

"Yes, also I got something for you. When we get back, I will test it on you. Something that will match that, sheer size of yours."

"Don't mock my size or you will face five ounces reconditioning and dungeon!" he warned in a high pitch voice in the end of his sentence.

"I don't your Earlness and don't worry about it. Soon our revenge is complete." He said as they looked once again at the direction where the shells landed. Soon the seeds will develop to something else that will destroy their common enemy for good. And maybe conquer all Ooo as well. But first things first, they must stop Bonnibel her friends before they can react.

* * *

Warning! Incoming Transmission!

From Finn the Iron Man.

Greetings, I regret to inform you all. this story will be put on hold for a while. an incident occurred exactly 1010 years ago, 10 years before the mushroom war. Earth is invaded by Demons from hell. my story will temporarily shifts to the four famous demon hunters of Devil May Cry. yes folks, I will try my hand on this universe starting with a humorous Short story "The Woman's Wrath" which by the way is coming very soon. so stay tuned. Bonnibel, Finn and Marceline will find the answers soon in chapter 2 but not right now.

Transmission Ended

Origin: Bubblegum Industries, Candy Kingdom


	2. The Past that Haunts Back

Incoming transmission: with Kyrie's problems are over in the past, Beemo is now focusing on the trio to find the mystery person. Here is now the continuation of Iron Bubblegum.

* * *

The trip was short for Bonnibel and her company hit their afterburners. Soon the familiar sight of the Desert of wonders was seen through their HUD. They landed a few meters, Bonnibel looked around Finn was following her. Marceline however kept looking around, she lifted off her mask to see the world that she once knew.

"Hey what's the matter Marcy?" Finn asked as he too lifted his mask and looked at the vampire.

She sighed, "This place brings back memories." She said sadly, remembering her childhood time here with Simon Petrikov who is now known as Ice King.

"Well we have to get going, my sensors are going crazy." Bonnibel said as she went back to them. then she turned to Beemo. "Have you got a lead?"

"Yes, there are a lot of residues in the crater indicated."

"Okay, keep an eye for those Ooze Creatures"

"Ooze creatures?" Marceline inquired.

"Yeah, those monsters with acidic ooze." Finn elaborated.

"Okay, I know them too." Remembering once again her childhood as she and Simon ran away from them.

"Let's go" Bonnibel said to two followed suit.

They flew towards the huge crater that Beemo indicated, they landed with a thud. Bonnibel looked around with her sensors up for the residue she was looking for. Finn on the other hand showed Marceline the wreckage of the destroyed tripod vehicle during their exploration with James. All the time he told the vampire on how James died. Marceline shook her head and looked at Bonnibel, she too was wondering why she did it on purpose, why he let the poor James to die.

Bonnibel's sensor goes beeping when she stepped on a scrap metal on her boots. She knelt down, picks up the metal and scanned it. she felt an unusual about the object so she had Beemo inspect it. "Beemo seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes Princess, the metal is not part of the Tripod it seem it came from somewhere else, it also has the same property of the Elixir device." The computer said.

"Exactly, I found the trail of it leading towards south." She said as she checked her HUD, the energy residue is showing heading towards south or at least her compass said.

"How far the energy residue go, Beemo?"

"Ice Kingdom, or more specifically the Black Ice Cave." The computer stated.

"Hmmm..." she thought, could it be who think who it is?

"Peebles?" Finn went to her side an instant Marceline is with him.

"Finn, the energy residue leads towards the black ice cave." Bonnibel said.

"What?"

"Beemo found traces of it from here to there-..." Marceline suddenly stopped them; she felt a little left out.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with the black ice cave?" she asked.

"Years ago, I rescued Finn, Jake and Ice King in that cave, he abducted them." Bonnibel said.

"Who's he?"

"Ricardio" Finn and Bonnibel said simultaneously.

"The heart guy?" Marceline raised a brow.

"Yes." Bonnibel nodded sadly.

Marceline just nodded, she did not met Ricardio yet but from Bonnibel's and Finn's stories about him. It was enough for her to not know the guy. That's something she CAN live with.

A silence ensured, then Bonnibel picked up the pace. "Listen we need to get more samples as much as possible, Finn checked the tripod I'm sure Ricardio may have checked out tripod. Marceline, look for more pieces like these..." she showed her the piece she held. The vampire took and examine it, her HUD is showing foreign properties she did not know off.

"Sure Bonnibel" Marceline said before going to the other direction, her sensors making loud pings.

Bonnibel continued with her search, her sensors going crazy as she detects a lot of energy signature going everywhere. Clearly, Ricardio have done something here. Then she noticed a small hole with green slime. Sensing déjà vu, Bonnibel put her visor under X-ray in order to see if there is a monster hidden underground. Finding no threat in the hole, she went for a closer look. Her sensor is going red as it indicated the green slime is radioactive.

"How could he make a specialized material out of those? Maybe he got some help or anything..." before she wanders too much, she has to go back to the lab to asses everything she found here. She activated her com link,

"Finn found anything yet?"

"Yeah, you better come here." He said

When she was about to go, something grabbed her arm. Startled she looked at whoever grabbed her arm, her eyes went wide in shock and horror to see who it was.

The person who grabbed her was none other than James himself or rather he once was.

His eyes were gone, replaced by a dark hole with slime pouring out. A portion of his body was missing; Bonnibel took a sample of him before he was killed. James was holding her tight, and trying to grab the iron mask of her helmet.

She swore that she heard the undead James growled "P-prrinncesssssss..." under his breath, slime pouring out of his mouth.

Coming out of shock, Bonnibel yanked his arm off her and pushing him back. Bonnibel quickly ran back to Finn, activating her comlink she said "Guys, grab whatever you can and let's go! We got company!"

Marceline replied, "You think!" she was already fending off a group of ooze monsters swarming her, the repulsor blasters easily blasted holes on the creature knocking them dead. Despite this, one manage to grab Marceline by the arm and bit it. Her HUD immediately flashed red as the armor was compromised by the green ooze for it was acidic. Yanking it away before blasting the creature away, giving her self some room before flew away towards the tripod.

Finn was already wrapping up he found on the tripod when Bonnibel barged in. "WE don't have much time Finn!"

"I know" he said as he quickly put everything he hopefully finds useful in the pack.

Marceline then appeared "IF you guys are done, we need to jet out and fast!" she said as she spun around firing her repulsor blasters of her palms on the advancing monsters. Finn wrapped up he found in a spare pack he found lying around the tripod and put on his back, Bonnibel set the vehicle to self destruct. When they went out the tripod, they all saw James leading the creatures. Finn raised his palms to end their friend's misery but Bonnibel stopped her. Marceline just watched them while keeping her guards up.

"Let me do it." she raised her own palm, aiming it at James' head; Repulsor blasters powering up.

Finn nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. Honouring James and his sacrifice

BLAM!

A clean hole was made in James' forehead and he stumbled backwards, falling to the ground dead once again. Finn was fighting the urge to cry for seeing his friend dies a second time.

"Rest in peace, James" he quietly muttered, he also heard Bonnibel sob quietly. He held her hand to comfort her and she whispered her thanks to him. He was about to lose himself to her tears again when Marceline then ruined their laments by shouting

"HEY! Time to go the tripod is going to blow right? Let's go!" she then blasted out to the sky followed by the couple and they flew away back towards home. They were already little distant from the crater when they heard the loud boom echoing behind them. Bonnibel closed his eyes once more. Finn just looked at her with concern on his face, he will comfort her when they get home. He is sure she very needs it.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, for none spoke a word and seem a little longer than before. Marceline sense the intensity of the tension with Bonnibel and Finn. She may have not been there when James died but she knew very well if a person lost someone close to them. the vampire queen may have not met James but she is sure Finn became close to the guy and Bonnibel is just now regretting the action she did.

Marceline took the lead to give the couple the space they need, she didn't want to bother them right now, so she decided to drop the things she found then come back tomorrow. She knew they needed time and rest for now, because for what they did is very exhausting on an emotional level.

They reached home after seem like for hours, Beemo quickly noticed the heavy tension within the trio so he/she decided not to intervene in case asked.

"Beemo analyse these and let me know what you can find." Bonnibel said as she had Finn unpack the things they got. The computer just nodded and proceeds to work, without questions asked.

"Hey guys, I'll be going home too. I got some things to do. I'll be back tomorrow okay." Marceline said as she quickly flew away.

"Hey Beemo, PB needs to rest for now. Let me know what you find tomorrow. Okay?" Finn said as he stepped out of his armor and ushered the Bonnibel out of the lab.

When they reached her room, she immediately sat down on her bed and began to sob. Finn quickly held her tightly and stroked her hair in an effort to calm her down. But he knew she won't be anytime soon. He did just hold her close to him as she cried her heart out. the silence and comfort covered them both like a thick blanket, protecting them from the outside world.

After what it seems like an eternity, she stopped sobbing and rested her head on his shoulder, her hair is hanging on one side Finn found this a little cute.

"Finn...?" she croaked out the words from her mouth in a soft whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Am I a bad person? Did you think I always made a right choice?"

This was the first time she doubted herself. In her hundred years of living, she saw many things. She saw how Ooo became then and now, back then she knew her word was law. She doesn't care others, as long as she let her kingdom prosper and be vigilant on whatever is happening around Ooo.

Since she fallen for Finn, she changed. It was only then she thought she considered other's feelings. Loving them rather than using them, but she made another mistake, and it was the reason she here with Finn now crying her heart out for another failure she'd done for the past 400 years.

Sensing the hundred year old stress that kept haunting her since she became princess, Finn stared at her with reassurance. "No, your not bad. You always do things for a reason." He replied with conviction.

"For science..." she said then the thought of James made her wacked with guilt again.

"Yeah, James knows it too. PB if was him, I will gladly gave up my life for you." He said.

"You told me that back then."

"Yeah I did, didn't I? But you declined." He said to her, he tucked a stray bubblegum hair behind her ear before caressing her face.

"Because you're human. I can't replace you, I can't even stand of losing you. I don't want you to end up like Mr. Creampuff did." She said lowering her gaze, she was fighting the memory of her ex lover back towards the darkest corner of her mind. She doesn't need it now.

"Well because of you, Mr. Creampuff is alive once more, though never recalling his memory of you, I mean as your girlfriend."

She sighed, "Did James really deserve to die like that? Did I did it right?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Finn said, at that point he was confused. He was also wondering why Bonnibel DID sacrifice James if the tripod was capable of multiple escape properties.

"I, I don't know. Back then it was a good thing for science but now, I don't know." She said honestly, her gaze went back to meet his to imply her truthfulness. Honest may be, but deep inside she was scared; scared of Finn of hating her of the action that ended up a loss.

"Peebles, you should have cloned him before the expedition or we should have never went there in the first place."

"Finn, we have to go there because it is a newly discovered area in Ooo. Explorers dared to explore it recently, I just have to beat them there. That's my reason, if the desert of wonders was not discovered by explorers, James was still alive and maybe has a 'twin' brother."

"You should have done that. I-..." her head went back to his shoulder and she sob again.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry, Finn. I'm sorry James! I should have never let you to die for the sake of science, it was selfish of me to do it! If, if I could turn back time, I would have never gone to the desert in the first place, never sabotaged the tripod, or put all of you in harms way! I'm so sorry!" she said in his shoulder before another heart breaking sob erupted within her, making Finn held her close again. She knew better than anyone that she not only put James in peril but Finn and Jake as well.

"James will understand your apology. His clone is the living proof of it. It was within him a heroic trait that every being has. It will take courage to spill it out. I think he complied to you not because you said so, but in order to save us all."

She kept sobbing until she was feeling better, by now Finn's shirt is already soak so he took it off and toss it besides his pack. Bonnibel blushed at his actions feeling embarrassed.

"Oh sorry..." she said as she averted her eyes away.

Finn smiled and made look to him again. "It's alright, besides I thought you like me, without a shirt on. You said that yourself."

"Stop it Finn..." she chuckled a little. Her faces redden a little more.

Smirking that he got her he said "Do I look sexy?" he asked

His _kind _of bravado, this was not.

Running a finger on his bare torso she said "For my only right?" Finn knew the hidden meaning of her words and mentally winced as a hidden guilt began stabbing him at the back, hard.

"Yeah" his tone was so calm and natural that Bonnibel couldn't tell he lied. To cover up his pain and guilt, he leaned his head forward to hers and tucked her stray hairs behind her ear. Slowly and surely, thick blankets of loving bliss of romance engulf them as their lips made contact with each other. Their kiss became passionate as seconds passed by, Finn held her face with both hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Finally Bonnibel broke away panting hard and flushed from their kiss, Finn just stared at her with longing and love. "I love you Finn."

"I love you too Bonnibel" he said, feeling light because this is very and truly authenticated. He REALLY loves her.

"Thanks for being here; I really don't know what I would do without you. Maybe without you, I am already a heartless monster." She said quietly.

"You not a monster, and you will not lose me. For Junior, not for anything else."

"You really believe Cosmic Owl, don't you?"

Then suddenly Finn's pack and seems on one of drawers of the nightstand began to glow golden. Bonnibel immediately opened the drawer and pick up the golden feather the Cosmic Owl gave to her, and Finn produced his from his pack. The glow intensifies a little when they made the feathers crossed.

As it suddenly glowed, it quickly dissipated as the room began to go back to normal. They looked at each other confused and shock. The feathers were still in their hands, and sparkling golden. Silence ensure before a voice startled them.

"YO!"

They both looked at the direction of the voice only to see the very familiar golden bird staring back at them with a smile on his face. Finn and Bonnibel went shock to see the Cosmic Owl who was looking at them now with confusion.

"What's the matter? Seen a ghost?" the response he got was Finn being stunned and Bonnibel awkwardly fainted.


	3. Reassurance

"Like she didn't saw me before" Cosmic Owl said as he stared surprised at Bonnibel's reaction. Finn put her properly at the bed before looking at the owl with a confused expression.

"She did tell you about it, didn't she?"

"No she told me." The human said simply as stared lovingly Bonnibel.

"Ah good" the owl clasped his two wings together like two hands.

"So why are you here?" Finn inquired now diverting full attention to their guess.

"For one thing, you got a shared dream about you're future correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm just giving you what life would be if you continue this path." Cosmic Owl explained with his wings making out his points. Finn just listened to him intently.

"Listen Finn, that dream you got with her is just a precaution; A movie trailer if you might say, but it is uncertain. I'm no fortune teller kid, I can't predict the future, I only give warnings on how a future _might_ turns out. People usually mistook it as their fate."

Finn realized something "Wait, about Jake's crook dream. That wasn't _supposed _to happen?"

"Yes, my boy. Your friend took a little seriously, and if he keeps his facade, he and you wouldn't be here right now right?"

"Yeah." The human nodded, realizing that situation. If Jake didn't come to his senses back then, he and Jake are both dead now, Drowned in his adoptive brother's mistaken delusions.

"I'm not to blame here, kid." The owl raised his wings in defence knowing all too well the aura of accusation that was building up within Finn. "Like I said, I gave warnings, not future death."

Finn stared at floor beside him, trying his best to put the pieces together. The owl had a point, he was there to give warnings, and it was just now he realized the crook dream incident. The owl showed up because of Jake's impendent danger. It happened, but not only once but twice for the second time he was there, and was to suffer the same fate as his. But Jake realized he can't let him die because of him so he save him and himself.

Then another thought came in, when he went to Mars, he heard Grob Gob Glob Grod said about Jake's inevitable death. He did die by the hands of Abraham Lincoln, but the latter revived him by sacrificing himself. Wait, is he talking about the same topic, Finn doesn't know anymore, for a myriad of emotions, questions and thought invaded his mind like rain.

Cosmic Owl sensed his distress and come to pull him out of his sea of thoughts before he drown. "Before you drown yourself on the sea you are scared with. His crook dream has nothing to do with his death at Mars. That my fried is a coincidence." He took a deep breath and put one wing on his shoulder. "Listen, if you're still wondering about your future, don't because it is already sealed in the path your taking but I will tell you this, it won't be easy."

"I thought you're not a fortune teller." Finn said perplexed.

"I'm not. No one said that life was easy, it is full of obstacles to overcome all you need is guts, courage and love to do it." the owl chuckled.

"I know that."

"I'm just saying kid." He moved away from Finn and walked to the window.

"Don't worry, I won't let her down you know that" Finn said confidently.

The owl sighed "I know you would, but try not to blow it up okay." Then flashed him a fake smile, he knew something bad was about to happen but he decided that Finn should find out himself. A fair warning though, should be fair.

Just as Cosmic Owl said those words Bonnibel stirred and sat up from the bed. Finn looked at her then look back to the owl but he was gone.

"Are you okay Peebles?"

"Yeah I'm fine Finn. Where is he?"

"Gone"

"What did he said to you?"

"Well, he said about Jake's dream. He has nothing to do with it, then he said about our future."

"What about it?"

"It is sealed if we continue this road. But it will not be easy though."

Bonnibel wrapped her arms around him, "I know that. We are going to face this together right?"

He leaned closer for a kiss, "Yeah right"

As they shared the loving kiss, Cosmic Owl cleared his throat to get their attention. Startled, the coupled couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Before you do what you love best, I believe princess, you got work to do." He said as he pointed at Bonnibel's desk. It was filled with papers and documents. Peppermint Butler organized this when they were in the desert of wonders earlier. Then he flew away with "Ciao".

"At least he gave a proper goodbye now" Finn said as they watched the owl flew away in the evening sky.

"Yeah he did." She chuckled as she drew away from Finn and headed to the city of stacked papers on her desk.

As she sits down on her chair, Finn went behind her and grabbed her shoulders massaging it carefully. Bonnibel moaned at his touch, before leaning back and closed her eyes. Finn got a good look at her cleavage.

"Waiting to touch these babies, don't you?" she said seductively.

Finn blushed at her words as she continued, "Go on..."

His hands moved lower, his slow actions make her moan as his hands crawled throughout her pink skin. Until finally it reached its destination: her breast. Instinctively, his hands spreaded out on both breast and squeezed it lightly. A sharp moan escape her lips as pleasure soar on her spine.

"Oooohhhh! Finn!" she gasped as he squeezed a little harder, her lower body is getting hot and wet faster than she imagine. Until now, she doesn't quiet understand on how he quickly make her body react to his touches, as if he knew her body pretty well. But she didn't care, she loved it every minute of her life.

As lust taking over her, she stood up and he dragged Finn and make him sit on her chair. As his rear made impact on the cushion of the seat, she immediately straddled him and rocked her hips violently at him. Hungry for pleasure and lust, she crashed her lips to his and began devouring what he has to offer. Tongues dancing, she kept her busy as she removed the clothes on her lower body and Finn lowered his shorts to reveal her _candy. _

Quickly he rammed it inside of her and she screamed love for all to hear. '

Extreme pleasure and bliss made Finn to thrust upward in to her. He held her tight as the only thing moving is his hips slamming home inside of her. her face is screaming pleasure as he added spice of groping his breast.

"Ahh, Finn deeper!" she crooked out of her breath before she lost herself. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as pleasure soars through her body in each thrust.

Finally he came hard and fast. Strong hot seeds carrying his traits went through her and made themselves home at her womb once more, waiting for their host to entertain them. Breathing hard and looking at each other, they share a quick kiss before pulling away from each other. Finn put his shorts back on and Bonnibel went to the bathroom to clean the mess he made.

Finn went to a nearby fridge that he installed recently and grabbed two cans of energy drinks. She will need it especially after what they just did. He approached Bonnibel who just came from the bathroom. "Here you go." He gave the can to her and she opened it with a loud pop.

"Thanks" she took a gulp of her drink and proceeds to her desk.

"Long night?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

"Yeah, but you will keep me company right?" she said as she began to rummage to the documents and papers one by one.

"Yeah don't worry." He took out the small handheld console from his pack and began playing it to keep himself occupied.

They minded their own business for a while, Finn was keen focused on his game and Bonnibel on the paper works. Finally after at least two hours of silence, Bonnibel manage to break Finn's concentrations.

"Hey, say something. I don't want you talk nerd with me when I'm done." She said sarcastically.

"I'm still me, don't worry." He gave a light laugh followed by Bonnibel's sweet giggle.

Another pause of silence ensured then Finn said. "You think Ricardio's the mystery guy? You think he's behind this?"

Bonnibel looked at him as she stops her work "Yes pretty sure, but we need more proof. Maybe tomorrow Beemo will have the answer. But my candy heart tells me he's behind all this. Probably wants me again." she sighed sadly before continuing her work.

Finn knew all well her tone so he stopped playing and look at her. he quickly got up, grab a small chair and sat beside her. he took her hand to his and smiled at her, staring deeply in her magenta colored eyes.

"Hey we can handle him; I got your back, especially now I have a suit. If he was going to resolve to poison again with zanoites, well he might think twice first." he said with confidence to reassure her, put a kiss on the top of her hand.

She smiled back him and kiss him lovingly. "Thanks Finn. You know how to make my day."

Finn stayed at her side for the rest of the evening, he grabbed his console and mute the volume. He doesn't want to disturb Bonnibel with his games. The candy princess just smiled at him; at least he was keeping her company. She silently praised Glob and Cosmic Owl for blessing her with Finn, she was never the same again.


	4. Deception and Hurt

"What do you find Beemo?" Bonnibel asked as she puts on her lab coat. Finn sat in his regular spot which is an empty space on one of the lab benches.

Beemo gave holographic schematics of the stuff he/she found on the objects yesterday. Some of them were color red. Bonnibel pointed at the red ones.

"Princess, these object highlighted red has properties that bears the same as the one on the Elixir. This confirms that the origin of the Elixir is from that area." Beemo show a comparison chart from the Elixir and the recently findings. He/she highlighted the categories that share the same properties, and to Bonnibel's surprise she found at least 10 of them out of 30.

"If 20 properties were not from the desert of wonders, then where did it come from?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Something tells me this is just more than Ricardio." He said as he stared on the floor thinking of anyone else that could link to the heart guy.

"Ricardio? The heart guy?" Beemo suddenly inquired.

"Yes Beemo, we suspect that it was him behind this." Bonnibel said just as then they all heard a jet engine roared from the launch platform.

"Do not suspect it, _confirm _it!" Flame Princess suddenly said from the platform. She was wearing the 'The Inferno'. Bonnibel blinked at the sight of once of her suit, she wasn't expecting Flame Princess did _a lot _of modifications on the suit.

The old looks of the Mk IX were almost gone, majority of the torso were covered with solidified lava rocks and granite. Its upper arms were widen and reinforced with copper armor, same one used by her royal outfit. The gem on her forehead was gone, it was not located on her Arc Reactor acting as a casing for the Elixir core, and the shape of the chest piece was now diamonded shape and it was glowing brightly red. However the flame decals of the forearms and lower legs were still there.

The fire elemental snapped her finger at Bonnibel to get her attention. She heard Finn say "Nice suit, FP! I didn't know you are an artist."

Feeling embarrassed, she blushed and looked away "Thanks FTH"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, then said "What do you implying Flame Princess?"

The fire elemental stepped out of her armor and leaned on the wall. "Dad said so."

"Wait, hold on, Ricardio freed your dad and was behind the coup?" Bonnibel said then looked at Finn. She knew the human was thinking the same thing. All the pieces of the puzzle is finally locking in place.

"Yes, my dad said that Ricardio wants revenge on a princess or something. He didn't catch the name."

"It's me" Bonnibel said.

"So you do know him..."

"yeah and there is more..." Finn added before taking a deep breath.

"What?" the fire elemental inquired.

"Recently we found the stuff that made the Elixir your dad had." Bonnibel began.

"Okay..."

"We also found traces of trails that lead to the Ice kingdom, more particularly the black Ice cave. Years ago, Finn, Jake and Ice King were trapped there by Ricardio. I save them and banished that filth." Bonnibel tried to summarize the whole story to Flame Princess, she doesn't want to recall past event right now.

"The bottom point is, Ricardio is behind all these mess, I bet my money that he is also behind your father's coup recently. We just don't know why, if he after Bonnie, why came for your dad?" Finn said to elaborate Bonnibel's words for her to understand.

"I can answer that." a voiced said and they all looked at Marceline who arrived with a loud metallic thud. She is wearing the Phantom Nightingale. They looked confused and surprise at her sudden appearance.

Marceline walked towards them holding a flash disk device. "I found this on the ground back at the desert of wonders. I decided to keep it just in case, Beemo wouldn't figure this one out, I'm sure."

"What makes you sure I wouldn't?" the computer glared at her.

"Because, it is encrypted with a multi binary coding system that was beyond your comprehension and it contains a deadly virus, I don't want to risk of compromising you. Luckily I have an advance binary code cracker at my laptop back home, I manage to wipe out the virus and the files were opened to the world." She said as she floats at the center of the group. She then handed the device to Bonnibel. The candy princess couldn't not get her head behind the idea that Marceline is also a computer nerd; she still couldn't believe she save Beemo years ago by hacking military supercomputers.

"Open it up Beemo, don't worry about Marceline. She can be a butt sometimes." She said earning a laugh from Finn and Flame Princess While a 'hey' from Marceline.

Beemo's screen popped up with files inside the device, it contains only one and a file named 'Operation RUST'. Their eyes went wide as they read what the file said.

_The Elixir I formulated, thanks by the way from my 'allies', will make anyone seize power. Elixir is know to take powers and harness as the user please. How I wish I could use it, but I got a better idea. _

_Free the imprisoned Flame King of the Fire Kingdom. _

_Gave him the Elixir and make him stage a coup against her daughter, Flame Princess. _

_I'm sure Iron Princess or should I say 'my Princess Bubblegum' will show up and try to quench the chaos. _

_Hoping for the best that Princess Bubblegum will kill Flame King. _

_The death of her father will make Flame Princess build up hatred towards her and cause a chaos and eventually her demise in hands of the said person. She will perished with Finn and anyone else close to her looked at her in contempt. _

_Laughed evilly._

_If all else fails, I got another plan with my 'associate' and will help me achieve it. _

Finn was the first to say "I told you, this bigger than just a simple egg hunt, that jerk is planning something big right now." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who is that 'associate' he was talking about, he has a lot of allies. Guess years really make you something." Flame Princess concluded clearly there is more than meets the eye.

"So what now?" Marceline suddenly inquire, "Now that we know there is more than just the Elixir, what now?" they looked at Bonnibel for answers, who was rubbing her chin.

"We must look for him, let's start on the Black Ice cave."

"Bonnibel, Isn't that a very straightforward tactic?" Marceline suddenly asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Bonnibel retorted crossing her arms.

"I suggest looking throughout Ooo, he could be anywhere. I know that's crazy thought, but he would never expect this coming. I bet he already ditched the Ice cave by now, because he knew that we will look there first, he might have probably set up traps there."

Everyone in the room let Marceline's words sank it, she has a point. Ricardio will be expecting them if they search the ice cave, after all that was the last place they saw him. It would be best if they split up and look for him throughout Ooo, at least clues that lead to him.

"You may have a point, the four of us can cover a lot more ground on Ooo if we split up." Flame Princess said first.

"I concur, I can ask Jake too to help" Finn said.

They all looked on Bonnibel for her answer.

"Alright, Marceline. We will do your idea, we split up and search the vastness of Ooo, at least find clues, but we must keep in touch all the time, keep all communication open. I'm sure we can intercept phone calls that lead to him, I bet he has spies.

"Count on it" Marceline smirked.

"Alright, suit up and let's go." Bonnibel said as she removed her lab coat and went to her Mk VII. Finn went to his 'Hero' suit, and Flame Princess went to hers.

"I'll keep you posted and I will research something for a while Princess but I will keep an eye on you guys. Let me know if you stumble upon something." Beemo said as he/she looked at the four getting ready to fly off.

"We will keep you posted, don't worry my little computer" Marceline said before winking then closed her mask and they all flew off. Once in the air they separated in different directions.

"Be careful handsome..." Bonnibel said over her com link.

"You too beautiful, I love you" Finn replied.

"I know..." she replied before going afterburners heading to the outer regions of Ooo for clues.

* * *

Days turn to weeks the search went clueless, in desperation of finding the answers, Beemo sent a remote controlled probe to black Ice Cave, still though the cave was empty no clues were found that will lead up to Ricardio. Bonnibel wondered if the heart simply 'vanished' into thin air of sorts. She hopes for that because she is tired of this fruitless search. She knows the other were more than frustrated than hers especially Flame Princess whos known for little patience.

But her surprise the Fire Elemental kept calm and collected. She wonders why, then something hit her in the head like a ton of bricks. Recently just a least few days ago, her signals on Beemo monitor simply vanished every time she go on a mission. She asked why, but the fire elemental just shrugs her off and says her com link is somewhat a problem. True Bonnibel fixed her com link but that doesn't stop Flame Princess disappearing off the radar just like that.

She will believe her if the fire elemental found something useful during her radar disappearance. But alas she found none, which made Bonnibel feel even more frustrated. What matters worst is that Finn is also missing as well every time Flame Princess is gone on patrol, he too is going out, even eagerly at some point.

All these thoughts were consuming her brain cells that she thought she will lose her mind for good. She fortunate that right now she was alone in her lab doing some paper work or rather doodling random circle on a piece of paper since her mind is occupied regarding Flame Princess' actions and Finn.

Putting all the information together, Bonnibel realized something and her eyes began to sting a little and her chest began to pump faster.

'_No way...!'_

Quickly she stood up and went for the Mk VIII 'Shoko'. The suit was upgraded with stealth capabilities than can be appropriate on what she is about to do.

"Beemo can you track the signal of Finn or Flame Princess?"

"No Princess, they disappeared again."

"Darn it! Where was their last location?" she clench her fist tight Finn has a lot of explaining to do.

"Well there were supposed to go to the Ice Kingdom to patrol but their signal went to the opposite direction and vanished." Beemo said as his/hers screen lit up to show the trace of their trail. Indeed the trail went to the opposite of their suppose destination. Her eyes spelled hurt and anger as she narrowed them. Then she realized the location of the trail.

"That's near Flame Princess' house!" she snarled the words out of her lips. _'Oh I will kill you for this Finn, you better not do anything funny!' _

Before could reply on what was going on, Bonnibel blasted out of the lab in complete afterburners. She only got one thing in mind, finding out what was really going on between Finn and Flame Princess. Hoping for the best that the scenario she had in mind is a reality, not ever!

"Ahh... Finn you're really good..." Flame Princess said as Finn pulled out of her, his hot seed spilling out of her soaked sex.

"You really love this do you?" he smirked before gropping her breast making her moan again.

"Yes! I love it!" she gasped as new wave of pleasure hitting her, thanks to her orgasm her body is now sensitive than ever, even a slightest touch sends shivers to her body.

"Have more then!" he said as he entered once more from behind and pound the hapless fire elemental to submission. Flame Princess just moaned and squeal in pleasure as she gripped the tree in front of her for support, she was careful not to burn it.

Seeing her body sway and her breast back and forth, Finn kept thrusting inside of her losing himself in the sheer pleasure of being inside of her. He felt that he had no control of his lower body as he let go and let pleasure took over. Now his hips were moving flawlessly inside of her, again he felt his fluids making home inside of her. He swore that he let out some of his urine inside of her as thrust faster and harder.

Another few more thrust and he came again, his body shook in the extreme pleasure as his manhood shot another mother load into her, he quickly pulled out to see some of it splattered in her back which quickly dissipated with a loud hiss.

Turning herself to face him, she smiled in ecstasy, her expression was high that Finn thought she was drunk. "That, that was intense Finn." She said as she catched her breath. some of the fluids still leaked out of her hairy sex.

"Yeah, hey I gotta tell you something" Finn said suddenly as he looked down at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We, we need to stop this, I felt so much guilt doing this behind her back. I can't take this anymore. Sure I enjoy our activities but in return I destroy her heart piece by piece. I just can't take it anymore." He sighed. Flame Princess just looked at him with understanding and slightly hurt.

She about to reply when they heard another voice that replied Finn's statement:

"You don't have to worry about my heart anymore; it's gone and already shattered."

Flame Princess closed her eyes in guilt and disgust to herself and Finn suddenly felt dead and cold. _'Oh Glob no, no, no!' _he thought. He turned around to see Bonnibel wearing the Mk VIII and the masked lifted and he clearly saw the waterfall of tears falling from her magenta colored eyes. His heart melts at the sight.

"Peebles let me explain..." as he tries to approach her but she back away from him, raising her repulsor blaster."

"Please don't, I guess was right, Cosmic Owl just talked a lot of crap. I don't believe you anymore Finn, you're liar. Guess I'm not good enough for you then, go on, go on, I-I don't care anymore!" she blurted out as she sob loudly. Finn tried again, but she blasted the ground in front of them. "BACK OFF!" she growled.

When Finn backed away, she closed her mask and blasted out of the sky. When she was gone, he felt to his knees and clutched himself and began to cry his heart out. _'That's it she's gone! Gone forever! This is all my fault! My fault!' _there was nothing to blame but him, if only he didn't went to the hot spring _that night_, if he refused Flame Princess' offer, if only he never left the Bonnibel's bedroom the following night, none of this ever happened. He began to hit himself in the face with his own fist and muttered "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" his tears are soaking the ground quickly then his own blood began to mix.

All the time Flame Princess stood speechless and shock on the event that transpire, she only put her hands infront of her mouth and let out her own tears. Mountain of guilt washed over her at what she'd done. She leaned at the tree and sat down with her legs crossed, she too began to sob as guilt and pain washed her like cold water. Now she's more than happy to die because she destroyed a beautiful relationship Finn and Bonnibel had. She was all to blame.

After a while, she looked up to see Finn stepping his suit.

"Finn..." she called after him.

"Go home Flame Princess, this is finished." He said blank tone, he felt hollow.

"I'm sorry" she said softly too him.

Finn blasted flew away from her, heading to anywhere to get his mind of anyone; he didn't need anymore problems now. He got lot more than he can chew with his teeth. Finding nowhere to go, he flew back to the tree house, he need some time alone or if Jake is at home, he needs his company. He sighed, whatever the case, and he needs some time to think on what he'd done.


	5. Regrets

THUD!

CLANK!

CLANK!

The sound of metallic footsteps made the sound on in the dirt as Finn walked heavily on the soft ground. Sobbing silently he parked the suit on the tree fort's basement. Stepping out of the suit he went to his knees as his heart melted. He stayed on the dirt of the basement for a while as he cried and cried. NEPTR noticed him tried to comfort him, but Finn said he's fine so the robot left him alone, sensing the pain of his creator, he decided it is best to stay away.

Finally gaining strength once more, he made his way inside the house and climb the ladder to their living room. his arms were heavy as he tugged himself upwards. Reaching the living room, he slumped heavily on the couch and sighed sadly. Tears began to fall down again.

A few moments past then Jake appeared from the kitchen. "Hey Finn! I didn't know you were there. How ya been dude? I never seen you like what? A millennia? Come on dude how are you?"

The human did not reply, nor did not acknowledge his presence. Jake went for a closer look and he was startled when he saw his features.

"Hey what happen? What's the matter?" Jake said as he went to his side and wrapped his arms around him, patting his back.

"It hurts Jake! It hurts!" he said between the sobs.

"What? What hurts?"

"PB..."

"What did PB did to you?" the magical dog frowned.

"No, no, I did something!"

"Come on Finn stop speaking riddles! What's the matter?" Jake said serious.

"I – I broke h-her heart!" he blurted out before sobbing again.

"Oh no man! Dude what did you do?" Jake groan in frustration.

Finn leaned back on the couch and Jake crossed his legs, ready to listen to him.

"I had an affair with Flame Princess, a 'tier' affair. You know what I meant." Finn said looking down, emotions drained out of him. Jake groaned his hands going to his forehead then shaking it.

"Oh no, no, no dude! What did you do that? That's a big fuss you're into! Why dude why?" Jake asked him.

"Because, I can't help it Jake, the idea of the tiers get me going."

"I shouldn't have taught you those, this is my fault" Jake said shaking his head, he couldn't help but feel guilt.

"No, Jake you got nothing to do here, this all my fault." Finn grabbed his adoptive brother's shoulders and shook it slightly.

"Dude, you shouldn't did it. Ooo might be in peril again, I bet PB will find and kill Flame Princess. This is a big mess..." Jake said in fear, this is much worst than his affair with the candy princess years ago.

"I know Jake, I don't know what to do!"

"You know what to do Finn, you always know what to do! You're a hero right?" Jake replied with seriousness on his tone. The human was startled, Jake was only serious if things are really out of hand, and this is one of the times.

"I don't know how!"

"You will know, you will know dude, Trust yourself."

Finn sighed this is too much for today, and Jake knew it tool. So he stood up and ushered the disoriented boy to the bedroom.

"You know Finn, there is a time for thinking. But now you should rest, okay. We will figure it out tomorrow." The dog said as he lifted him without a problem thanks to his stretchy powers.

He was right, there is still tomorrow to think this through. Right now he needs to rest, rest for the world tomorrow. This was his mistake, so whatever tomorrow would be, he needs to face it.

* * *

The candy steel doors of Bonnibel's room burst open as she barge in with tear soaked eyes. Hurt, pain and anger flowing through her, she began trashing her room with everything she could find.

CRASH!

The sound things shattering and braking apart echoed in her room as she began throwing random things the clock, the clothes even the blankets of her bed flew everywhere. Then she began throwing picture frames, including her photo with Finn.

Realizing what she'd thrown, she went to it and picked it up. The frame was still intact but the glass was cracked. It the crack was lined across Finn's smiling face. At that she sat on the ruined bed and cried. She held the frame close to her chest as another heartbreaking sob escaped her.

"Finn, oh Finn... why?" she said to no one in particular. Her voice was muffled by sobs that seemingly never cease to leave her lips.

This was the problem she never wanted to deal with, the promise of Cosmic Owl was gone and disappeared replaced by betrayal and hurt. Maybe the Owl was teaching them something; maybe just maybe. But one thing she got in mind, she didn't want Finn to appear before her eyes just yet, she's too hurt to see him or anyone right now.

"Why, why does it have to be you?" she said again, before adding "How can I overcome this obstacle? I need you but now... I don't know! I don't know!" she fell down on the soft mattress of her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her arms never loosen the grip of the frame, she look at it once more and stared at his expressions. This was once a happy relationship that was frozen in time to remind them that their love was alive.

Now with severe crack that dance across the picture, that love they cherished was gone. She wondered if it ever going to be revived once more or not.

She sobbed once again as the painful emotions and the memories of Finn playing on her mind. Finally after at least half an hour, she calmed down and fell asleep. Her arms finally letting go of the broken frame, it fell to her side.

* * *

Flame Princess went back to the Fire Kingdom late that night, she wanted to be alone. Fortunate for her, everyone was now asleep leaving her wondering the corridors of the castle alone. Time seem to pass by as she slowly walks toward her room. Upon reaching it, she closed the door and sat on the high backed chair by the window.

Groaning and putting her hands on her gemless forehead, she took a sad sighed. she changed, Finn changed her. Thanks to him, she became of what she was now. She loved by her people when she became queen, and she became something else as well. she doesn't want to think about it now, not ever.

She kept staring at the lava scenery by the window, to keep her thoughts busy but her effort failed. Her mind kept replaying back on the event where Bonnibel discovered their dark deed. Now that she thought about it, it was very dark indeed.

"What I've done?" she asked herself as she stared at the flowing lava one of the craters.

Guilt taking over her, her tears fall once more from her ruby colored eyes. she perfectly well on what she did that destroyed a perfect relationship Finn and Bonnibel had. She was selfish, she let her desires and needs get the best of her.

"I should be the one suffering, not them! not them!" she said as a sob rocked through her room. "I'm so selfish, father was right, I was evil."

Then suddenly golden brightness illuminated the room, for at least five seconds. Flame Princess covered her eyes as the light touches her eyes then it disappeared. To room was normal again but now she wasn't alone.

"Hello" a voice said.

"Who said that?" she said looking around, she saw nothing.

"Here I am!" the voice said again.

Following where the direction of the voice, she look to her right side and found a golden owl staring at her. "Hey!" the owl said.

"AHH!" she squealed in surprise making her stumble from her chair and landing awkwardly on her rear. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, did I startled you?" the Owl said with concern as he came closer.

"What do you think?" she said as she stood up and dusted herself. The owl flew towards a nearby stool and stare at her.

"No, I didn't" he replied making the fire elemental gave her a look.

"Who are you anyway?"

The owl laugh, Flame Princess became slightly irritated at his actions, "You don't know who I am?"

"Am I going to ask if I knew you?" she said before sitting back down her chair legs crossed.

"Maybe, I am the Cosmic Owl my dear." The owl gave a respectful bow.

"For real?" she asked.

"What do you think my dear?"

"Maybe..."

"Still having doubts then?"

"Prove to me that your the Cosmic Owl"

Without replying, the owl moved closer to her and grabbed both sides of her head with his wings. As soon as he made contact with her skin, Flame Princess felt light headed and her mind was bombarded with multiple images that relate to her life. her childhood, her time with Finn, her father's coup then finally her affair. She eyes went wide as she saw the future, or at least she thinks as the future.

She saw couple and their child spending quality time together. At first she wonders why the owl was showing this to her but she then realized the family she was looking at. The Man resembles Finn, though he was muscular but still wearing a bear hat. The woman was Bonnibel, she looked a bit older but still beautiful. Flame Princess wondered why Bonnibel wore farmer's clothing, the owl replied:

"Bonnibel gave up her princess duties for Finn."

Her attention went to the kid that was playing with two. he was a boy at least ten years of age, has blonde hair like her father but the glossiness like the bubblegum hair of her mother. She figured it out that the child was their son. She smiled at the scene before her, Finn enjoyed a happy family he got from Bonnibel. Her heart began ache so tight that she thought she will die then and there.

Crashing back to reality, she couldn't help but ask "Why did you show me that?"

"To show you what you're dealing with."

"I know it now. That's why I'm sorry, okay I ruined their relationship because of my desire. I'm selfish person, I'm evil!" she said as she put her hands on either side of her head. The owl chuckled and patted her back.

"Don't blame yourself too much child. You're just mortal being, you make mistakes. It is not wrong to make you want possible, it is how you do it that makes it wrong."

"That's the point. Gee thanks a lot!" she replied as tears began to roll again. "I-I don't know what to do."

"One thing you can do."

"What"

Cosmic Owl took her hands to his golden wings. She surprised that the owl wasn't hurt or being burned without fire shield. "The right thing" he said simply at her with a smile.

"How? Princess Bubblegum probably hates me for what I've done, and Finn will stay away from me. How I am suppose to do the right thing?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." the Owl replied simply at her distress.

"How?" she tried again in desperation.

"Listen, like I said, It is not wrong to make you want possible, it is how you do it that makes it wrong. Well do what you think is right, but think twice first, it is good to make two steps forward and one step back. You will gain their trust once again in time, just do what you think was right." The owl smiled at her before going to the window.

"Thank you" she said to him now a new self confidence is building within her.

"My pleasure, now go child. Make the vision you saw a reality. That is if you really want to make him happy. Time's wasting..." the owl said before flying away, Flame Princess peeked out of the window to follow him but he was gone.

Taking a deep sighed and smiling Flame Princess removed her clothing and went to bed to get some rest, tomorrow she will do the right thing. Make things back the way it should be, she will do it one way or another.

* * *

"Jake I need some fresh air, be back later okay" Finn called to his adoptive brother.

Jake was playing _kompy castle_ from his handheld console at the leaving room. he looked at Finn at the ladder. "Okay dude but come back shortly, you need to work out on your apology to your lady."

"I will..." he said.

He wandered the vastness of the grasslands alone, it was morning in Ooo. The birds were flying around the skies. It was weird now that usually this time of day, the sound of jet engines were booming overhead as Bonnibel perform daily patrols on her borders. Now it was eerie silence. Shaking his head he kept wandering the grasslands.

Stumbling to a nearby oak tree, he decided to sat on the soft grass and take a rest. Leaning on the tree and looking at the sky, he wondered how Bonnibel was now without him. His thoughts came to the point were Bonnibel reverted back to old self again, hollow, inconsiderate, and only do for the sake of science and her people, without even consenting the feeling of others. He shuddered at the idea, that close for her for being a monster, a kind of monster that heroes like him usually slay and defeat.

Shaking his head, he decided on how to work on his apology then suddenly

WHAM!

Something hit him in head and he felt dizzy

POW!

Another hit and he was out. The last thing he saw were three hooded figure standing over him one of them carrying a steal pipe.

The three hooded figures made sure that Finn went completely unconscious before one of them brought out a walkie talkie radio.

"You're Earlness, we got the human boy. We are going back to the ship now." The figure said, there is a high tone in his voice.

The radio crackled to life "Good work, you will be rewarded when you get back with the boy. Our _guest _have something in mind for him. Now go!" the last part was a high pitch voice that made the hooded figure wince a little.

"You heard him, we need to go now. Lift him up!" he said as his comrades began to carrying the unconscious Finn on their backs. The three hooded figure carried Finn back to the shores of Ooo where a yellow colored boat is waiting for them; in the horizon, the Lemon Fleet is waiting.


	6. I'm ready, Depression!

Flame Princess zoomed past the vastness of the Land of Ooo, heading for the Candy Kingdom. Despite the power of her suit, she found it a little too slow compare to Bonnibel's suits. Maybe it was her armor, the suit alone is already heavy due to the casing of its Arc Reactor, and then she added more protection like a thin but durable layer of granite.

Getting a little eager, the fire elemental decided to hit the afterburners since the flight was getting too long, but then she her HUD flashed red. the armor can't handle speeds very well since of all the armor protection. Mentally cursing, she decided to change her traditional route that instead going straight across the vast grasslands and the Ice Kingdom, she will hugged to coastline on Eastern Ooo until reaching the newly built Candy Kingdom pier. Setting the flight course, she lowered her altitude a little in order to see the port.

A few moments later she saw something, a boat headed to the sea. With narrowing eyes she felt something about the vessel being suspicious. Slowing down and lowered her altitude little made her see clearly what was on the boat: three hooded figure and a long sack in the middle of them. She scanned the sack with her HUD and her eyes went wide at she saw. The sack was squirming and one of the hooded figures hit the sack a few times before going still again. Flame Princess tried the x-ray HUD of the suit,

"Oh, no!" she said in horror at what she saw inside the sack.

It was Finn.

"I need to rescue him." She said quietly and tailed the boat in a safe distance.

Taking a page from Finn's book, she decided to follow the boat until it reaches its destination. Fortunate for her, none of the figures saw her as she trailed behind them until she checked the map once more and found herself in the middle of the ocean. Ooo was already miles away.

She was preoccupied with her map when suddenly

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

KABOOM!

Intense black cloud and metal shrapnel filled the skies around her. The small but deadly metal made contact with her suit and her HUD flashed red. She is being flaked out of the sky!

"HUH!?" startled, she took evasive manoeuvres as much she can as kept trailing the boat. But now the boat sped up a little and the intensity of the flak was getting dense. Eventually she pulled back, but a lucky shot manage to land on her boot.

"AHH!" she gasped as she felt a sharp pain on her left foot. Her HUD immediately showed the problem: flak shrapnel managed to impale her foot, though the damage on her foot as minimal, her armor however was compromised. She has to get out now or risk of being shot down in the ocean and be killed by the waves.

BOOM!

The flak even more intensifies as she gained distance. Then suddenly, her HUD flashed again with warning sounds!

"Oh great! Missiles!" she groaned as she evaded another flak cloud.

Two missiles were closing on her rear, she activated her flares to shake them off but only one was shook, the other was closing in fast. She has to act now or die!

She flipped around and shot the missile even it was too close to her. The explosion causes her suit to be off balance in mid flight and began descending to the sea, she tried her best to make her suit back on track. She did it, the suit powered up again with just millimetres from the surface of the water. The flak stopped, she look back only to see yellow ships at the distance, she sighed; Bonnibel must hear this and fast!

Bring all the power she got, she boosted towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Beemo did the lab just shook, or am I just drank too much strawberry wine." Bonnibel said with a slurred voice before drinking the shot glass filled with wine. Beemo sighed at her, he/she couldn't help but pity the princess who started drinking last night, she was already mess. She wore her clothes from yesterday, her hair was messy, and she has eye bags beneath her eyes. two empty wines stood on the corner of the table and a half filled bottle at her side.

"Princess, please stop drinking. The earth did shake just seconds ago, but it was just a minor occurrence. The epicentre is on the middle of the ocean." The computer showed the map where the epicentre was hoping that Bonnibel would get back on track.

But alas she didn't.

Instead she walked closer or rather waltz closer to the screen and put her fingers on where the epicentre was. "You know, Finn told once that _I _was her epicentre. But what happened? He became the epicentre of someone else." She said as she looked drunkenly at what she thought was pointing then added "Darn him, why did he made me feel like this. I love that human, that human hair of his, that human handsome face of his, that human _manhood _of his..." she trailed off and Beemo looked shock at her.

"What? You know what we are doing right? Why so shocked!?" she said at Beemo.

"Princess, you really need to get some rest, you drank too much."

Bonnibel sat back down to her seat with a loud thud, "I'm _not _drunk! Thank you very much! Just tipsy!" she said before realizing "Gee, I said _that _to him when we are at the mansion months ago!" she laughed then "I'm such an idiot! An Idiot for _loving_ him, he's not worth it! Not worth it!" she grabbed her bottle and began gulping out the contents.

Beemo's eyes went wide at her next move.

While drinking her bottle, she spread her legs wide and began rubbing her sex beneath the fabric. She stopped drinking and said with a blush on her face "I was wrong to give you _this_! Now look what you did, you made me come again and again!" she said as she hastens up her rubbing at her sex. This time she lowered her shorts and exposed her delicate sex to the world and unfortunately for Beemo, he/she got a front row seat.

Looking away with his/her own blush on her face, the computer said "Princess, please stop doing that! Get some rest!"

"Come on Beemo, don't you love the show?" she seductively said as she moaned out Finn's name as she pleasure's herself.

"Please..." the computer begged again but falling on deaf ears as Bonnibel moan louder.

"Ohhh! Finn" at that, she came hard and fast. Her Bubblegum juices escaped her like flood, thanks to her too much consume of alcohol, she didn't need restrooms anymore.

"I see you like it Beemo" she said as she recover from her orgasm.

The computer didn't reply as he/flashed in the screen 'Be back at five minutes. Standby.'

Smirking she was about to finish the rest of the bottle when she heard a loud thud at the platform. She frowned when she saw the _Inferno _landed and quickly walked to her.

"Princess, we got trouble-... Whoa!" Flame Princess Spoke but she was cut off when she dodges an incoming wine bottle at her.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE IN MY LAB!" Bonnibel stood up and growled while getting her empty bottles and lab flask and began throwing it at the fire elemental. The candy Princess never even bothered to lift back her shorts and her soaking sex is exposed to Flame Princess who in turn blushed.

"Princess please... We got trouble!" she said as she dodges another bottle.

"The only trouble _I see _is you, you, you love _theft_!"

Flame Princess stepped out her suit to indicate she meant no harm but Bonnibel meant them for she threw another flask her and she dodge out of the way while slowly advancing on the drunk princess.

She kept doing this for another minute until she reached Bonnibel who stumbled back at the chair. "Stay back! Get away from me!"

"Please, this is not the time for that, we got trouble!" Flame Princess pleaded with concern and care on her voice.

"I don't believe you, why should I?"

"Stop being irrational Bonnie, please... listen, I saw Finn being dragged by hooded men and he is taken to the sea-..." she was cut of again.

At the mention of Finn, Bonnibel went rampage once more. "Finn!? I don't care about him anymore, he broke my heart and YOU stole him from me!" she said as she struggled to get free from Flame Princess' grasp.

"I didn't steal him from you!" she defended.

"Oh really, you just seduced him right? Wasn't _that _stealing?" Bonnibel spat back in a mockery tone.

Flame Princess was beginning to lose her nerves when she mentally counted one to ten to calm down. _'Cool it Flame Princess, remember Finn said. Stay calm, stay calm' _she thought as she took a deep breath.

Running out of ammunition against this topic, Flame Princess sought to return to the previous one. "Stop being irrational. He needs us, he needs YOU!" she made the last word louder to make sense to Bonnibel but still failed.

"Go save her then, so she can still satisfy _your _need..." Bonnibel looked away at the sentence she said with pain in her eyes.

If Flame Princess never noticed the pained expression she wore, Bonnibel could have been toasted. She never knew how much she hit the nerves of the fire elemental. "Look..." Flame Princess began, "I was just curious about him, and she was curious about me..."

"He was curious about _you_?" Bonnibel replied with disbelief.

"Believe it or not he _was_. But he LOVES you! He tried Tier 15 with me to satisfy his curiosity but again he LOVES you." Flame Princess, explained with every time the word 'love', she raised her voice. She placed back Bonnibel's shorts to cover her succulent part of her body.

"You got a nerve to lie to me after you've done!" Bonnibel said coldly.

"I'M NOT LYING!" Flame Princess shouted. This time her ice is beginning to melt.

"I'm surprise that honesty is your law, I wonder if anyone is following it-..." Bonnibel was cut off when

SLAP!

The crack sound of a sharp hand send Bonnibel's face sideways and Flame Princess' hand the opposite way. The fire elemental was breathing hard and fast as she stared wide eyed at the princess in front of her. Bonnibel was in utter shock at her actions and she seem to sober immediately after the sharp pain from the slap on her cheek.

With anger and impatience running through her, Flame Princess grabbed Bonnibel and pinned her to the wall with a loud thud. The candy princess winced as the pain from her back began to flood her senses along with dizziness and the nausea from drinking too much.

"Uugghh..." she groaned as Flame Princess stared at her features with a thoughtful look.

'_It worked'_ she thought, _'Bonnie is beginning to come around.' _

"Listen to me..." to her surprised Bonnibel flipped the tables around and now she found herself pinned against the wall and the candy princess' body is pressing up to hers.

"No, you listen you curious _tier theft, _if you want to satisfy _your _needs, why doing it with me instead?" she whispered seductively at her then licked her ears. Flame Princess squealed at the action and her face became tomato red. She is beginning to imagine what Bonnibel will do to her next.

Taking no more of this, Flame Princess sends her knee towards Bonnibel's abdomen. She let go of the fire elemental and clutch her body. Flame Princess looked at her with concern then surprise when she suddenly vomited; taking a step back with a wince on her face, Flame Princess called Peppermint Butler through her lab's phone.

"Hey Peppermint Butler, I need pills for people who are having hangovers or something, Princess Bubblegum is drunk again, I need help fast." She said in phone as she looks at the now unconscious princess lying on the floor.

No sooner than five minutes, Peppermint Butler arrived with the medicine required for her. He puts the pill in the water and let it dissolve for a moment, then makes the water flow inwards to Bonnibel's throat.

"Now I need help to carry her to her room" the butler said to Flame Princess who nodded.

Carrying Bonnibel on her shoulders Flame Princess struggled at the weight on her shoulders literally. She was never used to weight lifting before, she made a mental note to weight lift in the future, it could come in handy. Upon reaching her room, the butler shook his head due to the mess the Bonnibel made, on to pressing matters, Flame Princess puts her down on the bed.

They took a look around on the messy room before heading towards the door but the fire elemental insisted on staying. The butler just nodded and left. Grabbing a chair, she sat down besides the bed and wait for the unconscious princess to come back around. She waited until she herself falls asleep.

* * *

"Uhhh... where am I?" Finn groaned as the world comes back to his senses with a thunderous approach on his head. He looked around only to find dull gray steel encasing him, touching one of the sides he knocked with a clank. Instantly a small window appeared above him and a pair of eyes glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you taking me? Where am I?"

"You are in a place where no one can save you."

He growled in protest and slammed the door with both of his hands. The figure on the other side laughed. "Forget it boy, you will not escape, his Earlness will be most please upon seeing you."

Finn's eyes widen in realization, _'His Earlness? Wait then that means...' _his eyes narrowed more as he said "Lemongrab"

"Yes, his Earlness, he will be enjoying your pain and agony as he crushes the life out of you and you _princess._" the voice said as he laughed again.

"Don't you dare try to put a finger in her skin! I will kill you!" he warned, rage and anger in his voice.

"Try me"

He was about to slam his hands again when he notice something on his right wrist. _'oh yeah...' _he realized that he wasn't unarmed at all. His new weapon, the Grass Sword is always with him. Making the sword form again in his hand, Finn slashed the door with precision and power, in just seconds the door was split in two fall forwards startling the guard behind it.

"I-Impossible!" he said in fear and disbelief.

"Nothing's impossible jerk!" he said as he slashed the guard in half. Disgusting lemon juices splattered around the corridor.

Finn then concealed his sword back to his wrist, and pushed on hoping to find the exit soon in this steel maze of death. He manages to find a window or rather a porthole and realized where he was. Almost screaming in fear, he manages to contain himself in the nick of time, he saw that he was at sea, Ooo was miles away.

Leaving the porthole, he went to a nearby staircase heading upwards for he believe he was decks below. He was at least two floor below when suddenly the alarm brokeout.

'_All hands! All hands! The prisoner has escape, use excessive precautions to take him down!' _the loudspeaker blared as the alarm went louder. Finn winces at the words 'excessive'.

"Guess I'm a high valued target after all" he said to himself as he went upwards the stairs.

Soon he found himself at the main deck of the ship, his jaw dropped at sight before him. He was at the rear end of the ship and saw two large main turrets of the Battleship, both sides of the ship is arm with cannons and guns, and top of that, the whole thing is painted yellow. He saw other ships with the same color scheme. Now he wonders how Lemongrab manage to build such firepower.

He wondering thought come off when he heard footsteps and shouts from a distance

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!" the soldiers screamed as squads of Lemon Soldiers swarm him at all sides, some of them went to the balconies of the ship, rifles trained at him. the others brandished their spears ready.

Forming up the grass sword and ready for combat, Finn made the first move, he charged at the squad his front. The soldiers on the balcony fire their guns but the shots were deflected by Finn's sword as it spins rapidly like a high powered propeller would. At a near distance he dashed at the nearby soldiers and slashed it with excellent precision. They were dead before Finn stopped with his tracks. The others stared in shock ad fear at the capabilities of the Grass Sword.

"Impossible!" one of them said.

The rifle men began firing again at him but he dodges and blocks the shots with his weapon. "Man, how _cool _this is!" He said thrilled as he manages to block a barrage of bullets with it. He turned to the rest of the soldiers behind him, and readied his weapon.

CRASH!

CLANK!

CLANK!

"AHHH!"

"OOOOFFF!"

"UUGHH!"

The sound of metal, screaming of falling soldiers and metal breaking echoed in the rear deck of the Lemon Battleship. The lemon soldiers tried their best to stop Finn who is on a killing rampage, lemon juices splattered on the deck as one by one the soldiers fell. Nothing can stop the cutting power of the grass sword as it splits even steel shields the soldiers set up. The rifle men also began to fall as Finn surprisingly sends to bullet back to them with an almost impossible feat. Soon the battle was over and more than 50 soldiers including the rifle men on the balcony lay dead around him.

He was panting hard and fast, holding the sword tightly in his hands as he look around, rage and anger fueling him up and his adrenaline as thoughts of Bonnibel being violated is replaying on his mind. With hair locks escaping his hat, he removed it and put it on his pocket, letting his shaggy blonde hair blew to the wind. He continued on the right side of the deck hoping to find a small boat and escape. Alas he found none, he already manage to reach the front end of the ship, seeing another two large main turrets with three huge cannons on each one.

"BONK THIS!" he cursed frustratingly as he found himself trapped in the ship.

"Yes, bonk this indeed!" unmistaken familiar voice agreed with him, making him spun around looking directly at none other than Lemongrab himself, he was holding his beloved Sound Sword.

Forming up the sword once more on his hand Finn glared "What do you want from me, Lemon-freak!?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Lemograb spat back with anger in his voice, he swung his sword sending a powerful sonic wave toward Finn's direction. He dodges the attack and move quickly to take down his adversary. Finn decided to use his size against him.

But unfortunately he failed.

Lemongrab was ready and he was anticipating Finn's actions from the start. It's a good thing that he listened to Ricardio about how to deal with him when he manage to get in the fight, A good thing for him but a bad thing for Finn. Lemongrab only blocked his incoming blade momentarily before quickly dodge as he knew his Sound sword won't last long in the power Finn's grass sword.

Surprised by Lemongrab's actions, Finn was caught off guard as his momentum carried him forward uncontrollably and stumble on the floor. He quickly got up and tried again, Lemongrab repeated his tactic and found himself kissing the floor once more.

"You are so predictable, boy!" he said in triumph.

"Oh yeah?" he moved his sword upwards and prepare to split his enemy in two. But Lemongrab blocked it this time with his weapon. Expecting the sound sword to be split in half, Lemongrab prepared for the worst but to his and Finn's surprise the sword didn't brake.

"Guess that thing has limits then" he said then adding "That is acceptable, if I took from you."

"I won't give it too freak!" he spat back, he failed to notice three soldiers sneaking behind him with a electric prod.

"You will" he smirked as the three soldiers jump on him and quickly stabs Finn's back with their prods. The human felt numb and he went to the floor screaming in pain as jolts of electricity crept to his body.

He fell on his knees and tries to get back up, looking ever defiantly at Lemongrab. "Is that all you got?" he hissed in pain.

The response he got is another bolt crashing through his systems and again, he screamed in pain. This time his vision began to blur and black out. As he was falling back to the dark, his vision saw a glimpse of Ricardio looking at him with evil thoughts. But his mental vision is clearly sees the beautiful face of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum smile lovingly at him.

'_I'm sorry Bonnie, forgive me' _he whispered before going back to the dark.


	7. This time It's my turn to save you

"Hey!" a cold sharp voice reached the ears of Flame Princess.

Groaning she stirred from her seat and found herself staring at the pink ceiling of Bonnibel's room, looking around as she tries to compensate the surroundings then suddenly she was staring at the gun barrel of Bonnibel's Candy cane rifle.

"How dare you! Took him from me! Did you came here to die!? I will gladly send you to the 50th dead world!" she said in cold chilling voice.

"No, I'm here to tell you news..."

"If it is coming from you, I don't want to hear it. If it relates to Finn, forget it. Now, leave!" she cocked her rifle.

Flame Princess stood up and raised her hand in surrender. "Princess, Finn's in danger!"

"What did I told you? I don't care! Now get out or do you want me to spell it out for you?" she said as she aimed the rifle upwards then...

BANG!

Rubbles from the ceiling came on top of them. Flame Princess winced surprised at the gunshot, Bonnibel then aimed it back to her. "Now, leave..."

"Would you please listen!" Flame Princess said defiantly, never scared for she was millimetres from death. She knew Bonnibel would surely kill her for taking Finn.

"I'm done listening. I thought you were my friend!? Honesty, what a beautiful lie..." she said as she sat down and dropped the rifle. It clattered on the floor. Flame Princess went to her side and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It hurts... it hurts... It hurts that the people trust me, betray me..." she said as she began to sob. The fire elemental was perplexed, she was wondering if Bonnibel was still drunk or not. "I – I thought he was the one, I put my love to him too much..." she continued.

"He was and right now he needs you..." Flame Princess calmly said to her, pulling her hand from Bonnibel.

"You stole him from me!" she snapped to her with wide eyes.

Flame Princess, stared back at her. "I didn't stole him from you. Yes we did tier 15 but he loves you! How many times do I have to say it? If you can't listen fine, but don't make yourself regret it! If you don't want to, I'll save him for you!" she stood up before realizing she forgot something.

"He was abducted by bunch of lemon people."

"WHAT?" Bonnibel also stood up with shock.

"I saw a boat from the shore heading towards the sea. I saw Finn in a sack carried by three men; all of them were lemon people. And they are heading towards a fleet of ships in the middle of the sea. I tried to rescue him, but the fleet was too powerful for me to handle. So I decided to tell you so you can do something about it, but I reached that you were... uhhmm... drunk..." she blush as she remembered the first time she saw a half naked, drunk Bonnibel.

"Why are you blushing... is there something funny?" Bonnibel glared and Flame Princess cleared her throat. _'she has no idea that she did something very obscene' _she thought before erasing the thought to press the matters at hand.

"Nothing is funny..." changing the topic "I know were the fleet exactly where."

Seeing the reason behind her words, and realizing that Lemongrab is added to the mix., She nodded and lead the way. "Show me."

Soon they were to the lab and Beemo is back online. "Hey Princess, are you okay now...?" the computer timidly asked. The images of her being drunk and pleasuring herself is still pretty etched in his/her processors.

"Yes Beemo, please show me the map of Ooo."

The map showed on Beemo's screen and Flame Princess pinpointed the exact spot where fleet was. "Right here."

Bonnibel rubbed her chin, "That's a little far away from Ooo, perfect for unusual activities... Beemo mark the spot. Hmmm... I wonder what's he is planning?"

"Who? Ricardio?

"No, Lemongrab..."

"Earl of Lemongrab?" Flame Princess inquired.

"Yes..." Bonnibel said, she picks up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" a voice boomed on the other end of the line.

"Hey I need your help..." she began.

* * *

"Well, well, well... what a surprise. Finn the human boy... it's a small world after all." A dramatic tone of voice echoed throughout the room made Finn stir from darkness. He found himself in bright lit room and saw at least for lemon guards carrying electric prods and standing in attention.

His attention focused in front of him where Lemongrab stood with arms crossed and Ricardio himself with a smirk on his face. Finn winced in disgust.

"So you are all behind this show, tell me Ricardio I'm dying to know, what kind of show your putting? Drama, action, romance?" He mockingly said causing the heart guy to snarl at him. He snapped his fingers and jolts of electricity flooded Finn's body making him groan loudly.

"Listen you, Hero wannabe jerk bag, I want the entire package goes by the name of your girlfriend, Princess Bubblegum. I want her dead and her head a decoration to my trophy room! And oh, the show I run has a genre called_ tragedy_! And I'm dying to know what's gonna be the ending!" he gave an evil laugh and Lemongrab followed suit as electricity crept through Finn's body.

"Now, Lemongrab said you got a nice new sword right? How about borrowing it from you, pretty please...?" Ricardio mockingly pleaded.

Finn spat at the space between them and snarled at the heart guy, "You wish!" he growled.

"Forget it, Ricardio, the sword is _a part _of his body. It won't come of, no matter how many times we tried, still won't work." Lemongrab suddenly said.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then have you tried cutting his arm?"

"No, but let's find out, shall we?"

Finn just glared as fast spinning saw blade suddenly appeared out of nowhere and aimed at his arm. He tried to squirm free but the electric shocks send his body numb, he can't control the sword at this rate, so this is it. he closed his eyes and prepared his body for the extreme agony he was about to feel. The saw blade were just an inch away from him when

BOOM!

The entire ship shook at the loud explosion followed by the faint sound of gunfire and the loud blaring alarms. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Lemongrab suddenly shouted in high pitched voice, Ricadio stopped the blade and looked around glaring.

A soldier burst in the room, "You're Earlness, the Iron Princess is here, and she is attacking the ship! And there is three of them!"

"Princess Bubblegum is one of them, the two were her friends and Finn's. Shoot them all down!" Ricardio ordered.

"How did they find us!?" Lemongrab began as he and Ricardio went out of the room.

"One of them followed the _boy _and asked for help. Now..." Ricardio stopped and shouted back at the guards around Finn. "Kill him!"

Hearing the words, the four soldiers began to move in closer aiming their electrical weapons at his head and heart. The human squirm harder as his restrainants, until finally a portion of his right wrist was free, thought it was still a futile gesture without a weapon.

But he has one.

His wrist was free enough at least for the grass sword to crawl out and cut the restrainants completely. It was just in time, the moment the guards move the prods closer to him, his sword sprang into action. With lightning speed cuts, the prod was split in half and deflected making the guards stumble back in disbelief.

Realizing they were still armed with swords and still restrained on his other hand and legs Finn quickly freed himself and disposed the guards before they could react. He made sure to grab anything he finds useful in the room, despite he only found few snacks (which he immediately ate) it was still helpful to him at least, he never eaten in hours.

He quickly move to the corridor of the ship, disposing any lemon sailors or soldiers that tries to get in his way. "Bonnie is here! Bonnie is here!" he said to himself as he quickly walked throughout the maze of the ship, love and devotion is fuelling him to find the exit and he did at least.

He found himself at the armoury where soldiers were gearing up with their weapons. Finn stumbled unintentionally making the startled soldiers to come at him, he was ready to take them on but suddenly

BOOM!

A loud explosion sends the soldiers falling forward as the door behind them that leads on the main deck exploded, metal debris and shrapnel flew everywhere. Finn was safe from flying objects but the encased spaced of the ship and loud explosion made his ears deaf and numb to him for a while.

Time seems to slow down to him as he heard nothing but silence, in slow motion, the surviving soldiers that tries to get up were shot by an unmistakably blue colored repulsor blast. When everyone was dead, Finn went to see who it was; hoping that it would be Bonnibel.

And he was right.

Finn smiled as he saw the familiar look of the Mk VII _Rocket Angel _stands before him. He tried to come closer by immediately hesitated, he was unsure if Bonnibel was still welcoming him or not.

Feeling that Finn was hesitating and seeing the fear in his eyes, Bonnibel mentally chuckled and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to her, "I got him now let's go!" she said. Finn found himself on the deck of the ship once more but this time he was in the middle of the warzone. The noise of anti-air fire was deafening as all of the battleship's anti-aircraft weaponry were firing in the sky. The once clear blue sky was now dotted with black smoke from flak fire. The other escort ships were firing as well.

"Got it!" Flame Princess said as she moved passed a nearby Lemon Crusier on the left side. Its guns were having a hard time aiming at her with such close proximity.

"Hey guys a little help here!" Marceline suddenly said on the com link, "I got their attention so how about a hand!" she dodge another flak as she noticed most of the guns were trained at her.

"I deal with this using my solar flare!" Flame Princess said,

"No wait, if you do that with us here, we will not escape! It will shut us down too!" Bonnibel quickly said.

"Then take to the skies and GET OUT! I cannot hold this forever you know!" Marceline said as she passed on the portside of the Battleship, the cannons and guns from the said warship and its escorts were tracking her.

Bonnibel held Finn close to her and took to the skies. The rear thrusters and jet boots were thrusting rapidly to make a space between them and the battleship. They flew on the fornt side of the ship where Lemongrab saw them.

"THERE! SHOOT THEM DOWN, DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" he said in an angry high pitched voice as his fingers were pointed at the fleeing couple. It was too late Marceline grabbed the attention of the Anti-air long enough for them to escape.

When they were out of the range, she called Flame Princess. "Alright do it!"

Marceline boosted out of the hot zone, regroup with Bonnibel and they watched as Flame Princess fired her Solar flare at the fleet. The intense heat made the antenaes and radar dishes of the ships melt and caused all of their electronics to shut down.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Lemongrab shouted on top of his lungs as the flare hit them. The glass of the bridge exploded into a million pieces, injuring the nearby crew and sends the rest off balance.

"Your Earlness, the fire shuts down our electronics and communications. We are dead in the water now. But will we have it up in three hours" the first mate said.

"THIS IS UNACCEPABLE!" he shouted as he slammed his fist on the wall of the ship.

"Signal the other ships to do the same..." Ricardio ordered the first mate, then turned to Lemongrab "Don't worry we will get her next time, and this time she will be dead for sure. We still got our aces yet." As of cue, another earthquake rocked the ship and everyone grab something to hold on. Ricardio smirked, and Lemongrab felt reassured.

"It's very soon now..." the heart guy said sadistically.

* * *

The flight home was silent, and surprisingly the trio were flying a little distant from each other. Marceline sensed the tension around them so it would best to stay away and led the group once more. Flame Princess kept silent as well, so does the couple. Finn just stares at the ground below them, Bonnibel heard him sighed sadly and she bit her lip at her decision.

"Meet me back in the lab" she suddenly said in the comlink before breaking off them and before the two women ask, she dived downwards and headed to the forest below them.

Finn was confused on why Bonnibel suddenly changed course and headed to the woods but nonetheless kept his mouth shut. Finally they reached a spot where no one could see or hear them. She put him down on the ground and landed herself. Finn was about to say something when Bonnibel stepped out of the suit, grabbed him and give him a hungry but passionate kiss.

Finn was startled at her passionate action but accepted it afterwards. Tongues dancing at each other drinking saliva and other things they often do. She moaned in the kiss and her hands began to pet his shaggy hair then moved downwards his back until reaching his rear. His hands did the same as it crawled to her smooth skin beneath her shirt and began unclasp her bra.

Need for support, Finn pushed her to a wide tree and she quickly wrapped both her legs around him, as he lifted her shirt over her then removing her bra leaving her staring once more at her pink skin and her ever so perky breast. She put his eye's attention back to hers as she crashed her lips once more to him.

They stayed like this for a while as Bonnibel moaned loud as she could as Finn began to assault her neck with his tongue and lips, his one hand massaging her breast; she grabbed his head tighter and balled her fist to his hair, her bubblegum hair falling to one side, Finn began running his fingers on it missing the soft and smooth bubblegum.

Gasping for air, she broke off with blush on her face. "D-don't ever do that again" she said softly but filled with concern and seriousness. She stared at him with a mixture of forgiveness, lust, passion, longing and love. Finn simply melts at the myriad of emotions flooding her. Couldn't not think of a reply, he simply put his lips where is should be, with hers.

"I promise..." he said as he broke off from the kiss, staring at her magenta colored eyes, he continued "I promise that. I love you"

"I love you too, Finn, my Finn." She softly replied as she caresses his cheek with her slender fingers. She brought their foreheads together and stared lovingly at him.

"I'm sorry, if I ever had a affair with other women besides you, you know... 'tier' affair." He blushed at his embarrassment.

"Well if needs, it's alright, you can't help it. You're human and you're a boy but if you need to do it, do it to me. Let me be the one that you need all your life, remember what _Mr. Cosmic Owl _said." She said with love in her voice, Finn could tell it very clearly.

"I'm sorry... I don't want to lose you!" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Sssshhh! You won't Finn the human, you won't..." she whispered sweetly into his ear.

When they broke off, they continued their passionate kisses and they removed the rest of their clothing. Finn entered her fast and deep and she moaned loudly on her throat. She picked the perfect place to go wild and crazy, after all she is longing for Finn's touch; so she wanted to let it all out to the world how she deeply loves Finn.

"Ahhh!" she moaned out loud making Finn give everything he got at her. his hands worked magic on her breast adding the spice of pleasure she wants from him.

"I love you! Finn, I love you!" she said again motivating him, Finn continued his thrust inside of her. they were lost on each other so the only thing moving was Finn's hips thrusting ever so gracefully toward hers. Bonnibel closed her eyes and let out another moan making Finn picked up the pace a little.

"F-faster! F-f-faster! Finn, oohh!" she gasped for air her lungs began hyperventilating from the intense pleasure.

He did what he was told.

With a loud groan from his throat, Finn held her tighter and kept her lips occupied for a moment as he picked up the pace. Soft flesh is slapping against soft flesh.

"Peebles!" he said as he leaned on her neck as he pound her to his limits.

"Finn!" she said back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and stared at him. She completely the entire universe of his sapphire colored eyes and she smiled lovingly at him briefly before moaning out ecstasy.

The intensity of the pleasure kept in rythm for a while until Bonnibel reached her climax ahead of him. "AAHHH! FINN!" she screamed as her walls hugged his manhood, making Finn to groan as he pushed deeper into her. the tip was hitting the sweet spot inside of her making her scream love again.

Sensing that he was ready to launch his legacy into her once more, he looked at her with love before kissing her deeply with tongues dancing together. She broke off when she felt his hot fluids shot into her again, she suddenly felt warm on her lower body and the pleasure she felt was so intense that she clutch to him in dear life.

"FINN!"

"PEEBLES!"

He kept thrusting into her as much as he could even after he came. Pre-cum and his hot seed manage to pass thorough her sweet spot and her womb welcomed them warmly.

After a moment they broke off, panting heavily, they looked at each other satisfied before sharing another loving kiss. Then using all of his strength that was left, Finn carried her and lay her down on the soft grass on their feet. She cuddled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her securely, making her fell safe from the cruel world.

"Peebles..."

"hmmm..?" she looked up to him with big eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I've did." He said sincerely. Bonnibel put her finger at his lips to make his stop.

"it's in the past, let's forget it alright?" she said, Finn kissed her finger and held it with his hand.

"They are going to look for us know we should get back." she said as she remembered that Marceline and Flame Princess might be waiting for them back at the lab. she tried to stood up but Finn grabbed her and pulled her back down to him.

"Hey, let them wait... for now it's just us alright..." he smiled then said "Besides I don't think you have the power after that _action_."

Smirking, she let her body go limp over his and said, "Yeah you're right but we need to deal with what were up against."

"What did I say, later okay?"

"Okay." She pecked him on the cheek and went back his side cuddling close to him. Soon she fell asleep in his arms as exhaustion took over her. He smiled and kissed her forehead and mumbled "I love you Peebles". Soon he too felt asleep feeling better as a piece of each other's heart was mended once more.


	8. Patching Up Fresh Wounds

Finn woke up rather groggily at the sound of his phone beeping loudly from his pack. Careful not to wake up Bonnibel beside him, he slowly reach for his pack and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he sleepily said

"Hey! Where on Ooo are you? We are waiting for you for hours!" the voice of Marceline said.

Finn shot up at an instant and said "Sorry I got tired so we took a rest for while..." he said trying his best to cover up their 'tier' activity. Little that he knew that Marceline knew all too well what they really did, she mentally smirks at the idea that was clouding her mind.

"Okay, get back now! We can't wait forever you know..." she said

"Okay, okay we will be right there..." he hung up.

Moving back to their 'bed' or rather a soft grass, Finn went to her side and gently nudge her shoulders. She groaned softly in protest as Finn keep nudging her. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead."

"Not now Finn, can't you see its dark" she replied sleepily obviously her mind as still shut down.

"Because it's already evening, the others are already looking for us." He said as he shook her more.

This time she opened her eyes wide, her mind was suddenly awake from realization. "Oh, no..."

"Come, on we will take a rest later on. We have to go home." Finn stood up then helps her up. She stumbled a little then grabbed her scattered clothes and put them on. Once settled, the two shared a quick kiss before Bonnibel stepped in back to his suit and carried Finn back to Candy Kingdom.

Soon they reached the familiar place that Bonnibel called home. They landed on the lab's platform and stepped inside. Beemo greeted them.

"Welcome Back Finn."

"Nice to see you too Beemo" he smiled at the computer.

They all turned their attention at Marceline and Flame Princess playing chess on one of the lab tables. The two women seemed focused at their game so they decide not intervene first. Bonnibel watched them intently while Finn began to bore as moves between them are getting longer as the game progress...

Finally he looked at Beemo and whispered "How long they are playing?"

"About four hours... that's their 21st game, its a tie."

"That long?" he exclaimed.

Finally Flame Princess said "Check". As she moved her rook to check Marceline's king.

She made a move to block the rook, Flame Princess Counter the move by moving her other rook to the other side. A fatal mistake, the action it left her own king expose. The vampire seize the opportunity and made her knights sprang into action.

"Checkmate" the vampire said triumphantly.

Flame Princess gave a small smile and raised her hands in surrender. "Okay you win." When she saw Finn and Bonnibel, she looked away and moved a little further but nonetheless, she greeted them. "Hey guys"

Finn acknowledges her greetings but Bonnibel ignored her completely. The candy princess proceed to debrief the situation at hand. "This is getting worst..." she began then walked towards Beemo. "...Show the map where mark position is."

The computer showed the map where the marked location was. "Lemongrab is added to the mix and he has intensive firepower to conquer Ooo. Only we got the weapon we need to take him down but they are many and we are few."

"This must be the 'ally' Ricardio was talking about in his plans." Marceline said tapping her chin in thought.

"Hmm... since you talked about firepower, I have been thinking as well. How did Lemongrab manage to build a fleet in that calibre? He also has soldiers and they were armed by guns and stuff." Finn said.

"Wait maybe Lemongrab is back financially by someone. It's not like he became rich overnight." Flame Princess interjected, Finn agreed with her but that just makes things complicated for them.

"I don't know anyone who is rich and has grudges on me... and we are not sure if Lemongrab is being backed financially. Maybe Ricardio has gone smarter than before and aided him for building his fleet." Bonnibel said but she didn't discarded that idea.

"And to add to the question basket, why was he in the middle of nowhere in the first place? I mean that..." Marceline pointed the marked position of Beemo's map. "... that is already miles away; Almost three times the distance if you flew from here all the way to Ice King's Island Lady friend."

Finn was surprised at her last words, "Ice King has a lady friend?"

"Well yeah he does. I went there one time and it was so far from Ooo, I wonder how on earth he found her."

"Okay, back to the topic!" Bonnibel broke it

"Sorry" Finn said embarrassed

"Gee, Bonnie you don't have to be hot headed" the vampire rolled her eyes.

Bonnibel ignored her as she stares at the screen again. her hands on her chin rubbing it thoughtfully. "Whatever it is they are doing there, we have to find out..."

"It's too risky, you saw what are they capable off, Glob as nearly shot down!" Marceline protested.

"Then we sit here and wait our butt out?" Bonnibel said with a annoyed tone.

"Fine it's up to you" the vampire surrendered, she doesn't need arguement with her right now. She knew the princess was already pressure and stressed out. it was the perfect time to wrap things up. Bonnibel realized that she can't risked anyone since Finn was captured before so she manage to pick up her line and said

"As much as I don't want to agree with Marceline, she's right. We need to stay put for while, let them make the first move then we counter it with our own."

"Like Chess..." Marceline and Flame Princess looked at each other with understanding.

"I will monitor as best as I could for Lemongrab's activities." Beemo said

"Good do that Beemo." Bonnibel said as she stepped out of her suit.

Then suddenly out of thin air, tensions filled the lab. Marceline was the first one to noticed and excused herself out. she knew something was wrong and she let the couple solve it since it was their problem.

"Hey guys, I gotta jet. Be I will be vigilant and keep an eye out. later guys." She quickly flew away.

Beemo was next to leave. "I will tell Jake about your wellbeing. Take care guys" Beemo said before the screen shuts down as he/she leaves for the tree fort. When the three was left alone, Bonnibel crossed her arms and glared at Flame Princess. taking a deep breath, the fire elemental began

"Princess, I'm sorry... I – I shouldn't have done it with Finn..." she said with shame in her voice. She never felt so ashamed in her entire life. Noticing that the couple was silent, she continued "I shouldn't have thought of him back then, I shouldn't never became curious about him. I'm so sorry..." she went on her knees and began to sob.

"Alright..." she said suddenly despite her passive expression. Finn looked at her quizzically.

"What more should I do? Punish her? We got better things to keep an eye on than that" she said to Finn to answer his unspoken question. She then knelt in front of the sobbing fire elemental and placed a hand on her shoulder. Flame Princess looked to her, eyes soaked with lava tears.

"It's alright past is past; the best thing we can do is forgive and forget, but never do it again to him. You will find yours soon, just be patient."

"Thank you..."

"Though, I have a question." She said suddenly

"Yes?"

"Do you love Finn?"

The question startled her and Finn who was also waiting for her response. She shook her head. "No, I did tier 15 with him to satisfy a need."

"Okay, I think it be best to wrap things up here. We are exhausted and we need to prepare for what is coming."

The two women stood up shared a hug, "Yeah your right..." they were about to broke off in their hug when Finn suddenly jumped in

"Hey me too" he hugged the two women of his life.

The trio shared a hug before breaking off with Bonnibel clearing her throat as the moment suddenly became awkward. "I must be going... Take care you guys." Flame Princess said before stepping to her suit and blasted off.

With Flame Princess out of sight, Finn snaked his arms around her torso as he came from behind her. "How about another round eh?" he seductively said. Bonnibel yawn and leaned on Finn for support.

"I'm tired Finn. Let's get some sleep." Maybe next time okay.

"Aww man, alright but tomorrow prepare yourself..."

"Can't wait hero!" she said before Finn carried her bridal style and took her to her bedroom. When they reached the bed room, Finn was surprised at the intensity of the chaos and mess of the once clean room.

"Sorry trashed the place. I was so mad at you then, I manage to threw the picture of me and you." She said as she pointed on the broken picture frame. Finn looked at it for a while as she sets Bonnibel down on her bed before joining her.

"It's alright... It's just a frame we can get a new one. The important thing is I'm here and nothing's gonna separate us. I'm not gonna leave your side anymore."

"You better..." she said as she cuddled closed to him again before falling asleep.

"Yeah Promise..." he said as he strokes her bubblegum hair. Soon enough, she fell asleep peacefully. Chuckling, he held her tight and joined her in dreamland.


	9. Project Omega

The following day, after their 'morning routine' and have breakfast. Finn called the tree fort saying he will stay with Bonnibel for a while since she needs his help on cleaning up with her room. Jake first was persistent that Finn needs to go home but in the end he agreed. The magical dog told Finn to go home the following morning.

All morning, Bonnibel and Finn cleaned the trashed room. Sweeping here and there, picking up objects and rearranging them in proper place. Finn was wearing a white tank top while Bonnibel is wearing a thin shirt and shorts. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail. She busy dusting off the cabinets where the blueprints of her Bubblegum Legion where. Since all the fiasco recently, she doesn't have the time to make a new suit. She sighed as she rolled up the scattered blueprints.

"What's wrong Peebles?" Finn suddenly inquired.

"Nothing, I just missed making new suits, probably keep my mind busy without worrying anyone's safety."

Finn approached her and put his hands on either sides of her shoulders. "Hey, since we are sitting for while maybe there will be a time for that, well we got all the time in the world huh?" he said before kissing the bridge of her nose, she giggled a little.

"You really know how to make my day..." she replied with a small blush on her face.

"And that's why they call me charmer"

"Whatever"

They continued on the clean her room Finn kept arranging the box of files and the cabinets on the other side of the room. Then he noticed another small cabinet behind the huge ones. From the looks of it, it was old and never been touched for a long time. He pulled it out in the open and took a duster and began dusting off the cabinet. He covered his noses as the dust went his direction. When he was done, his eyes perk up a curiosity of the color of the object. It was color gray and there is stamped on the side that said "TOP SECRET"

"Uhhh.. hey Peebles do you have a cabinet that stores secret stuff?"

She kept doing her task as she replied him "Yeah, but I showed you that before right?"

"No, I mean do you have a secret stuff that says _top secret_?"

"Wait what?" this time she stopped and went to his side. Her eyes went in curiousity and shock as she took a look on the cabinet. "I never had this in here, I wonder who put them."

"Maybe if we opened it we can find out."

She went to her tool box on the door of her cabinet and got a small crowbar. The handles of the cabinet was gone and the files where nailed in shut. Whoever did this must have never wanted to open it.

Finn took the crowbar from her and began to tear apart the upper section of the cabinet. Fortunaly rust and time made it easy as Finn quickly removed the topside looked inside. He only saw were a bunch of old torn up papers. To keep a better look, he dismantled the right side. It fell forwards followed by the contents. Then they saw at least ten rolls of blueprints and three folder files.

Bonnibel picked one up and read It's contents. Her eyes went wide suddenly and Finn went to her side.

"This is belonging to my great uncle Gumbald." She said

"Whoa..." he manage to say, he rummage to the other folders and read out the title aloud. "_Operation Omega_" he opened the folder and his eyes went wide on the contents. It contains hand sketch of the candy mountain, but the insides of the mountain became a base of some sort. Multi layered platforms that ran to the one side of the mountain to the other, Lots of machinery and towering steel bars and poles. He wondered what has the purpose of converting one of the mountains in the Candy Kingdom into a hidden military base.

"Peebles I think you should look at this." He said

Bonnibel stopped reading and look at him "Wha..." she trailed off as she saw what she staring. Finn was holding out the Blueprint. Not just any blue print, but the blue print of the large machine called the _'The Candy Omega'._

"Oh my Glob!" she said, "Uncle Gumbald was behind the legendary Omega Being..."

"I don't understand why would your great uncle make such a big machine and house it in the mountains so no one can find it?" Finn asked.

Bonnibel kept looking throughout the papers until she found a small notebook. She scanned the words and realized it was Gumbald's journal. "I think I found the reason why Finn..." she sat down to her bed and Finn followed suit. "Listen..."

* * *

King Gumbald of the Candy Kingdom walked the steal bridge inside his mountain base. He looked around as sparks flew everywhere as the enegineers and other people do their business. He stopped and looked at his creation. The Candy Omega is stand proud and ready at its bay, ready for action. Now the engineers where busy wielding new upgrades to the colossal machine. He was busy staring at his creation when someone he knew better walked in and patted his back.

"Well, she's a beauty isn't she?"

"Yeah she is..." he replied

"Come to think of it, without my help, this would never happen."

At that, he looked at his companion with stern look, "Look Hunson Abedeer, if I only knew that Ooo was in danger, I would never built this in the first place!" he said in a threatening tone. The lord of the Nightosphere didn't flinch at his outburst. He continued "Even with that Hero Billy defeated that Lich, I'm not at ease especially if that _monster _is held in my castle! So if the time comes, I will use the Candy Omega to put an end to him once and for all! And if I am not the one to do it, then my successors will!"

Hunson chuckled, "I know that, but did you think that the Lich might not be destroyed by such machine? I knew better that these kind of machines that brought him back in the wake of the mushroom war"

"I know that, besides sometimes it's great to fight fire with fire."

"That's a big gamble friend, A big risk."

"I'm willing to take, besides there are other problems that will threaten Ooo that might arise that even the great hero Billy will never defeat."

"You can't be sure about that..."

"The Owl told me"

"Come on, you can't be believing him now don't you?"

"If it is for the sake of Ooo and my Kingdom, it's worth believing. For the safety of my niece..."

Hunson went to his side and leaned on the hand rails as well. "Bonnibel is a wonder child isn't she? She manage to build those two Gumball Guardians by herself."

"Even with her two Guardians, it is not enough." He sighed then added "she's the only one I got, I will do what it takes to protect her. Besides one day she will have this as a weapon to fight against evil. I'm not training her to be a warrior or to harness powerful weapons of war but to ensure the safety of everyone here on Ooo."

"I could say the same about Marceline... since her mother died, I was so depressed that forgotten about her. Now she is exploring the world, she's strong girl." Hunson sighed sadly

Gumbald patted his back "Hey don't fret yourself, she will forgive you. After all the excuse of eating her fries is not enough to tear apart families and you know that, right?" he laughed to cheer his close friend up.

Hunson shook his head and smiled "Come on, let's have a drink tomorrow we go for a test run on that big lug you called _creation_..."

"I was about to say that you douchbag!"

"Whatever King of sweets!" they both laughed

"Hey did you manage to cut down all the trees in the forest in a single night?" Hunson wondered.

"Well a little help of course from dear friend Rattleballs, that robot was also one my inspirations of making the Candy Omega."

"Right..."

"Why doing it?"

"Well, duh, for the materials of making this base... come on Hunson, what kind of question are those?" Gumbald handed him a drink.

"Just asking" the lord of evil shrugged.

"Okay, come cheers to us!" and they tossed their drinks.

* * *

Bonnibel finished reading the journal with shocking revelation in her eyes. His uncle and Marceline's dad goes way back, she laughed at the idea that their families were tied up in friendship so does she and the vampire queen. Finn shook her out from her thoughts with his ever childish questions.

"Wait, so Marcy's dad helps your uncle build the Candy Omega?"

"Well, duh, Uncle must have known him for sometime and probably Hunson is rich in manpower or wealth. I don't know."

Another thought sets in "The Cosmic Owl warned of the impending danger. I wonder what could that Be?"

Bonnibel shook her head, too much information about his uncle's past and the one of Ooo's famous legendary 'Omega Being' is cramping inside her head making her run to the bathroom and spilled out everything in she ate for breakfast earlier. Finn patted her back to make her feel better. She groaned but smiled at him "Thanks"

"Hey maybe you should take a rest first, this is too much to handle in one sitting." He said comfortably as he handed her a glass of water. She took it and let Finn guided her back to the bed. He put away the journal and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, guess that's uncle last will and testament." She said as she leaned her head to him.

"He knew that you're the only one who can read this so, maybe it would be best if he left this to you. Beside you're a technical wonder child, remember...?" he said cheering her up.

She chuckled lightly, "Yeah I was..."

A short silence ensure before Finn said, "It the legends about the Omega Being is true, let's find it."

"It's gonna take a while..." she said. Her armor construction hobby will be on hold a little longer for a while.

"Yeah, but I got you and you got me, so it's not gonna be a big deal. Beside my girlfriend is a genius so this will be a piece of cake."

"Genius is such a strong word" she blushed.

"Okay maybe smart" he said while stoking her hair

"Whatever Finn the charmer..." against her will, she pulled away from his conforting touch and stood up "Come on _Romeo _we still need to clean the house." she said

"House? This is just your room Peebles" he stood up and gave him a kiss.

"I know, but if you're here with me, it's a house."

"You're full of surprises you know that?"

"Only for you." She said seductively while tracing her slender finger across his cheek.

"Stop it, or you will regret that." he said smirking.

"Make me..."

Finn smirked as he began to chase Bonnibel around the room, she was squealing in joy as she ties her best to get away from Finn as best she could. Finn was laughing heartly as he chased her lover while dodging flying pillows that were coming at him. Finally she got her by the small table and made her sit on it. panting hard, they stared at each other before sharing a deep passionate kiss. Beginning to lose once more to each other, Bonnibel quickly stopped him.

"The room is still messy" he said between his breaths.

"I know, so get moving." She pushed him away and handed his feather duster. Finn shook his head and continued cleaning the room for the rest of the day.

* * *

For the past week that came, the couple spend most of their free time on Ooo's library. Their table in the library was already a city as books were pilled up high. Turtle Princess is more than happy to give the entire legends section to their study. Finn was tasked to gather books that were related to the Omega Being while Bonnibel is cross referencing them to her Uncle's journal and manuscripts. Most of the source they found tells the same over and over, though a little did mention some points that relates to Gumbald's journal.

Finn often sits down for while and help his lover on her research. Giving his best IQ he got, he help her about some things that she doesn't know but most of the time, Bonnibel end up lecturing him instead. They spend their time together researching about the legends and giving each other 'quickies' as Finn called it. going to the farthest corner of the legends section, Finn quickly made love to her as she was pinned to the wall and being pounded to submission. She was careful not to moaned out because the last thing they need is Turtle Princess seeing them and being banned from her library. Finally they were done and quickly went back to their table with books they need, smiling, sweating and satisfied.

All this time, they never heard from either Marceline or Flame Princess. Finn began to wonder about the fire elemental. Ever since her apology, she placed herself away from them, he thought that probably it was the shame she was feeling. Bonnibel ensure him though that Flame Princess is just giving them and herself some time to cope up from the mess. Or maybe she was probably busy with her duties as Queen of the Fire Kingdom.

By the second week of their research everything was going well. a lot of information was gathered by them and Beemo who made a personal research on the Candy Kingdom Library. Everything them found were all match, and pinpointed it the same thing.

"So that were uncle was hiding it." she said as she stares at Beemo's screen. The computer pinpointed the exact mountain were the machine was encased. "...and to think it was far away it was just right behind the castle." She peek out of the window and saw the mountain indicated.

"Well shall we go and explore it. I call Marcy to accompany us."

"Maybe next week Finn besides it's already Saturday. Another day won't hurt. And I kinda feel weird lately." She said as a sudden nausea hits her head and she leaned back on the lab bench. Finn went on her side.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine Finn, nothing for you to... ooof!" she suddenly covered her mouth and went to the nearest sink and vomited the snacks she ate earlier. Finn was surprised and patted her back gently.

"Thanks" as she picked up her bottled water and took a zip.

"Finn is right Princess you need to take a rest." Beemo added as he/she looked at her with concern.

Suddenly, out of the blue, an earthquake ensured. But it was a minor one like countless times before during the past weeks. When the shaking stops, she groans as her nausea worsens.

"Beemo could you track the origin of the earthquake." She said

"Yes Princess it is happening in the vicinity of the earthquakes before. This is very unsuall, Earthquakes don't happen in the same place all the time. Something must be up there causing it."

"Could it be Ricardio and Lemongrab?" Finn wondered

"Finn, please... I need a little space for my head to breath." Bonnibel suddenly in a louder voice and with a hint of annoyance, the human was startled and felt embarrassed.

"Right sorry Peebles... Beemo keep tracking the signals of the Earthquakes... and our research." He said as he carried Bonnibel out to her room.

It was already evening in Ooo, Finn went home to spend time with Jake and the others there, Bonnibel also sends Beemo home. The computer was more than happy to go back to the tree fort to rest from his/her almost nonstop activities in her lab. At least for a day she prayed to Glob that he should give her a day of peace and quiet even for once.

Before she jumped to bed her mind wondered on her condition. For the past four days, she was suffering from instant nausea and often vomits everything she had in her stomach. She resorts to taking in hot meals with soups just to sustain the nutrients she needs. She even became a little short tempered, often annoyed at small things, like earlier when Finn began the topic about their enemies; she raised her voice at him suddenly making him feel sheepish. She apologises but Finn understands and carried on. Bonnibel knew that Finn was thinking the changes within her too.

Putting the pieces together, her eyes went wide with shock. This is the symptoms of one thing "Could it be...?" she murmured to herself

Quickly to end this question, she went to the bathroom and from the small cabinet by the bathroom mirror, she picked up a small white device that will tell her destiny and change her future. A few moments later, her eyes popped out of her sockets as she saw the results on the device.

A double red line is etched on the result bar.

Tears flowing on her magenta colored eyes and a smiled etched on her lips, she began to laugh and squeal in joy. This will ultimately change her life forever and she knows Finn's as well. Knowing that Finn needs to rest as well for tonight, she suppressed her overwhelming joy and jumped to bed to sleep. Tomorrow morning, everything will change forever.


End file.
